I Want To Break Free
by Tivafivanatomy
Summary: <html><head></head>A teenage Ziva David enlists the help of the director and a special agent of NCIS to escape the future her father wants for her. Includes TIVA, JIBBS, ABBGEE LEMER.</html>
1. The rude awakening

_**Author notes: sorry if there are any spelling mistakes!**_

_**Disclaimer: it is a shame i know but i do not own NCIS**_

The knock at the door came at 0100. They knew this because the unwelcomed sound had woken them up, and of course they checked their alarm clock.

"who in the world would be so rude as to come here at this hour?" the red headed women mumbled, into her fiancés muscular chest, which was covered by his NIS t-shirt. At that point the well tones man slumped out of his warm comforting bed, to go and let the cold air into their sanctity.

It felt like a lifetime before he managed to even locate the front door in the old George Town property. In that time he hoped that the person may have got the hint and left. When he turned the lights on to move through the house, they burned his eyes, however, now he couldn't pretend no one was in, as now the mystery guest new someone was moving through the house.

The door edging that ever bit nearer. Was it his heavy sleep induced eyes playing tricks on him as he thought he could make out the shape of a slim, mid-height person with a huge bag slung over their shoulder through the pane of glass in the ever so nearing door?

That shimmer of curiosity got the better of him as he picked up the pace, and in no time had reached the door. As he grabbed the door handle and proceeded to turn it, it did not move, of course, his fiancé always locks the doors and windows of _her_ house. He scrambled around looking for a key, he could see the silhouette becoming more and more impatient. Still fumbling around in his jacket pocket, he finally remembered placing his keys on his soon to be wife's desk in her study. He ran, now he really wanted to find out who was causing so much trouble.

Approaching the door again this time with the key, he placed it into the old door and hastily unlocked it, now could this all make sense?

As the heavy wooden door swung open, light was shed upon the situation, or was it?

"Hello?" The perplexed man asked to the young figure standing in front of him.


	2. I am sorry

**_Author notes: sorry for any mistakes but i am only human :D_**

**_Disclaimer: unfortunately i do not own NCIS_**

"Hello, I am sorry to disturb you at this time, but I am in search of someone, and it is important. Are you special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service?" the young woman asked in an unsure way.

"Who am _I_ talking to?" Gibbs asked even more wary of the girl, who could be no more than sixteen years old.

"My name is Ziva David" Gibbs could hear her accent, but he could not place it. "I am sorry but, I really need some help and you are the only person I could think of" The girl was now speaking at some pace; Gibbs could tell she was scared. She was dressed in light coloured cargo trousers, with a black t-shirt. Her wild dark hair was tied up in a high pony tail. A dark green duffel bag was thrown over her shoulder and she wore a Star of David. Her eyes were brown, they were innocent.

"Would you like to come in" Gibbs gestured with his hand.

"Please" as Ziva entered the large house, Gibbs caught sight of a knife concealed at her waist, he could only guess that she probably had a gun concealed on the outside of her right ankle, he was now extremely wary of her. "I like you fiancés house"

How did she know this wasn't his house? How did she know he had a fiancé? Wait how did she even know where to find him at all?

"I know you probably have a million and one questions rushing around your head. And I will do my best to answer them" the two people were now in Gibbs' fiancés study, they were standing a meter apart.

"Jethro?" a distant shout could be heard echoing the walls of the old property.

"Yeah in the study" Gibbs called back with no emotion and never taking his eyes off of the young woman.

A moment later a puzzled woman appeared in the doorway, she was dressed in a cotton pink nightdress with a plum silk night robe loosely tied at the front, her hair was down and was the length to her shoulder, the colour was red with blond high lights.

No words were spoken for a brief moment before Ziva finally spoke "I am extremely sorry for intruding and interrupting your evening, director Shepard."

Jenny looked towards Gibbs as if to say 'how does she know us?'

Gibbs answered her with a look that said 'Have not got a clue'

Ziva carried on "My name is Ziva David and I need your help"


	3. Good news

**_Author notes: This chapter is Ziva's flashback to what had happened for her to get where she is, which is what she has told Jenny and Gibbs by chapter 5._**

**_Diclaimer: i still haven't got the right amount of money to put together to be able to buy NCIS :(_**

"Ziva, father wants to see you in his office as ASAP" A tall slender bright eyed young Israeli man called to Ziva up the stairs to her room. The only thoughts going around Ziva's head, where ones of dread, but she would never show how she was feeling to anyone, she was trained better than that.

She headed down the stairs of the structure she never really felt was home. The door to the office that belonged to the director of Mossad, also known as Ziva's, Tali's and Ari's father, was situated at the bottom of the stairs to the right. He was so big headed he wouldn't even go and summon his middle child himself; he gets his son to do his work. The conversation the two David's were about to have would have to be one of anger, the discussions that took place in his office were always ones of work and duty, in fact Ziva cannot even remember ever having a "normal" conversation with the man that was meant to be her father although to her, he was her boss.

She was situated on the opposite side of the door to the room her father was sitting in. she stood for a moment, taking a couple of deep breaths to steady her nerves. She slowly raised her hand to knock on the heavy wooden door. The sound of the colliding fist against the wood echoed around the relatively empty dingy office.

"Enter" A deep voice replied in a thick Israeli accent.

Ziva took one more breath and then extended her arm and opened the door; this one little action may be the start of the whole messed up situation she was to face.

'What is it he wants? Why does he want to speak to me? Did I do something wrong? Maybe we are moving again, but we only moved last month' these thought kept racing around her head over and over again, her heart rate growing quicker with every thought. She had to stop acting like this, she was trained to assess situations and think about what could happen and a way out, why was she jumping to all these conclusions?

"ah, Ziva, thank you for coming down here" her 'father' said peering over some documents, he was situated at his desk, over near the far wall in the corner, there were some books lining the walls, all of his possessions were mostly still in moving boxes piled at the other end of the room from when they moved last month. He hadn't spent a lot of time at home; the house where his kids lived was more like his second home, he lived at work, so he never had a chance to unpack everything.

"Of course father" Ziva simply stated like it was a line she was taught to say, there was no compassion or sincerity in those words.

"You are probably curious as to why you have been called in here" Eli said as if he was clever for reading her thoughts or making it sound as if he had a close relationship with his daughter, that he would know what she was thinking. Ziva did not react to this statement, so her father carried on. "You are here so we can discuss your future at Mossad" Ziva's eyes shifted from her father to the floor, she did not like where this was going. "As you obviously know, you are seventeen in a month, at that time your public education will be terminated and you will be home school, this will not be your priority, your work will be. You are in luck a position has just opened up at Mossad and it is yours" This was not a question, it was his orders. Ziva just nodded, making no eye contact as she did. "That is all, good luck, you will make a great assassin, you are a David" that was probably the most loving thing Eli had ever said to his oldest daughter, and still it was about him, because of him, she will do well not because Ziva was her, but because he made her, her.

When Ziva finally got out of that dark room, she realised that she had been holding her breath, she had to or she would break down, she had to look strong, her father would not allow her to be so weak as to get upset about change.

Ziva made it up to her room in one piece but as soon as the door was closed her mask came off and her true feelings came out, she cried. She could not remember the last time she had allowed herself to cry, she didn't even let herself cry when her mother died. She knew being an assassin was in her blood, but she didn't want to spill other peoples.

"You are trained stop crying!" Ziva told herself over and over again "_you are trained"_ Ziva had an idea. She remembered last year when there was a conference between agencies all around the world; Mossad, NCIS, CSI, FBI, CGIS, CIA, etc. she was not involved in in the actual conference, but there was an after party that she did attend, this is where she saw NCIS director Jenny Shepard accompanied by her protection detail Special agent William Decker and special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, she never formally met them on that night, her father wanted her to become acquainted with the people of Mossad as they involve her future, she did as she was told, well maybe not because she only talked to her brother that night who was new to Mossad, this is where she got her information about the NCIS group, she asked him who they were, he was well informed. It was when she went to go and get a drink she overheard the director and special agent Gibbs talking, they mentioned how the new people of Mossad were so young and it was ridiculous at how working for Mossad ran in the family, the children were forced by their fathers. Ziva's situation reminded her of that exact moment. They were on _her _side. Ziva had friends in high places so she had the access to the information she needed.


	4. First encounters

**_Author notes: second part of Ziva's flashback, hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Disclaimer: NCIS is still not mine, i do not own anything._**

Three hours had passed since she had been given the "good news" her plan was coming together she had a flight booked, a bag packed with her essentials. She knew it would not be necessary, but she did it as a precaution, she took her weapons. She was given her first knife when she was twelve, she was also taught to use it in that same year. She now had many knives, she had her favourite at her waist, and the rest were in her bag. Her most favourite weapon of all though was her first and only gun, as of yet her only one. She strapped it to her ankle. All she was waiting for was the information of the exact address of either Leroy Jethro Gibbs or Jenifer Shepard. She knew they resided in Washington, so she knew where to fly to.

Finally the information came through, by this time she was already at the airport, she had escaped her "Home" through her bedroom window, her father taught her how to escape, why not use it?

Within a couple of hours she was on her plane, she was cleared through customs with her weapons after showing them her Mossad papers and fake orders that she had a friend draw up for her. She was not one bit nervous, she looked the part.

Ziva did not sleep on the flight; she did not feel the need to. Instead she just read and pleaded to God that she could at least get to her destination before she was found to be missing, she wanted; she needed, a really good head start.

When she landed getting to baggage claim and getting her duffel bag was quick and easy. Walking out of the airport, she kept checking if she was being followed, getting into the taxi she had found out front, she came to the conclusion that she was safe, for now.

She arrived at the first address: Leroy Jethro Gibbs', she told the taxi to wait. She spent some time knocking and waiting. When she stopped trying there she went and knocked on a neighbours door, she enquired about the man that lived at the address she had been given, the information she received was most helpful, he would most probably be at work or at his fiancés house, however, she could not be given the address as it was not available to the neighbour.

Ziva held off from going to Jenifer Shepard's address because she needed to re-fuel, she had not eaten all day due to all the planning and executing it all. She got the taxi driver to drop her off at a nearby diner. She paid the man with the small amount of money she had, she had stolen it from her father, when he went to America on a business trip he had some US dollars left over.

There was an ATM so she used a debit card her contact had sent her, this way if she used it, she personally could not be traced, as it had a fake name on it. She withdrew some cash and entered the diner, she sat at the counter and ordered a mango berry madness, the waitress bought her, her order and Ziva paid. An explosion of laughter from the booth in the corner grabbed Ziva's attention, it seemed there was a good sized group of teenagers about her age all laughing and smiling, it seemed they were all laughing at someone in particular. That person, from what Ziva could see was; male, about 17, hazel eyes, short dark hair, dressed in expensive clothes all designer labels and had straws up his nose. This caused her to break out in a smile, the boy noticed her eyeing him and offered a smile she accepted it with an even bigger smile. The boy then called over to the waitress, a couple of moments later Ziva was handed a blueberry muffin. Ziva look confused and told the waitress that she did not order any food, the woman just answered by pointing to the boy who had had the straws up his nose. She managed to grab his attention and nod in gratitude, he just smiled. Ziva thought he had the most amazing smile she had ever seen, so full of well happiness.

After she had finished her generously given muffin and her berry mango madness she asked the waitress if there were any tourist information places around, the waitress answered by informing Ziva that there was a bus station two blocks away and that there might be some help there, Ziva acknowledged the advice and headed off.

Arriving at the bus station, she saw a help desk and chose to try there first, as she approached the desk she dropped her bag at her feet and in doing so caught the attention of the person behind it.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a cheery blond woman asked with a smile.

"Hi, I was wondering if there were any maps of the area I could purchase" Ziva replied just as cheery.

"Of course, are you heading anywhere in particular? We have all kinds of maps" the woman explained.

"George town" Ziva answered quickly realising the time, it was now quarter passed nine, it had been a long day, and she would not be totally safe until she had reached her final destination.

"Okay here we go" the kind woman handed Ziva a map, Ziva purchased it with a smile and left, her over loaded duffel bag weighing her down. She chose to walk, the air would do her good, plus she did not have all that much money, also the taxi driver could identify her if someone came looking for her and they could be informed of where she went, this way was easier and she got to learn her way around the area.

By the time Ziva had found the correct address it was well past midnight. She debated whether or not to knock on the door because of the time, but decided that she was not safe anywhere else because by now her father would know she was missing and would be looking for her. So she knocked.


	5. I want to break free

_**Author notes: sorry this chapter is short, but i didn't know what else to write.**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own NCIS, just my brain and the ideas that come out of it.**_

"So what is it you exactly need from us?" Gibbs asked in a rude manner.

Ziva brushed the tone off and explained what she needed "I know it is a lot to ask, but I really just need someone to look out for me, sit me up"

The two faces of Gibbs and Jenny made Ziva bemused. "I think you mean 'set me up'" Jenny explained. This made Ziva relax slightly, they were listening at least.

"So why exactly are you here again?" Gibbs asked trying to clear everything up.

"I want to break free" Was the simple statement that Ziva replied with.

Jenny smiled and looked at Gibbs who nodded slightly, only a soul mate would have noticed it. "We have plenty of room, you are welcome here, just to let you know don't touch the coffee it's Jethro's" jenny said with a laugh and the biggest smile Ziva had seen all day, well except for the goofy boy at the diner.

Gibbs carried Ziva's atrociously packed bag whilst following Jenny and Ziva as Jenny led Ziva to a bedroom that she could use. It had a large fitted wardrobe, a double bed, an en suite with shower, a desk and chair in the corner and a window seat. The room was much bigger than hers in Israel.

"Will you be okay in here? We are just across the hall if you need anything" Jenny asked with great concern, she was always caring and always attempted to help.

Ziva nodded "Thank you so much you do not know how much this means to me" and was left alone after Gibbs placed her bag next to the desk. Ziva was so tired she did not even get changed; she just laid down on the bed, on top of the sheets. She fell asleep straight away.


	6. Gina Ramirez

_**Author notes: Tell me what you think so far, it could make my day ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**_

Ziva had the most terrible night's sleep, she kept waking up because of her reoccurring dream, she was being dragged by her hair the person doing this was Gibbs and all the people she had met the day before were lining the streets laughing at her and pointing and also throwing blueberry muffins at her. She would go to grab her knife but it was missing as was her gun, every time she moving she got a pain up her back. Every time she woke up, she would be breathing heavily and be in a heavy sweat. On the seventh time of waking up she could not take it anymore, it was 0500 she decided she would take a shower and then unpack her belongings.

Her shower was pure bliss; it was almost as if she was washing away her worries, having the warm water against her skin made the whole situation definitely real, otherwise by now she would have woken up. Her shampoo flooded her nostrils and it made her feel alive.

After her shower, she was worried she had woken the director and the special agent, however her mind was put to rest when she could hear faint snoring coming from across the hall.

Ziva was unpacking all her clothes and placing them in the wardrobe, whilst doing so she came across the framed picture of herself, Tali and Ari that she had packed, she decided to place it on the desk. With all her clothes unpacked all that was left were her knives, she knew that Gibbs new she had at least one knife, so she didn't feel she had to keep them a secret but still, she could not just let them be in plain sight, she chose one of the empty draws in the wardrobe and placed them in gently. She put her gun and favourite knife in the cabinet draw next to the bed. The room was now starting to look more homely, well to her anyway.

It was 0730 and Ziva was sitting in the window sit with her feet up, wearing a different colour pair of cargo trousers and top than the previous day. She was reading, even though Ziva did not own many possessions, the few she did, were books or drawing equipment, it was all neatly placed on the desk. Jenny knocked before entering, she bought all the culinary delights from the soon to be Gibbs' kitchen.

"Oh wow, thank you, you didn't need to do anything." Ziva was overwhelmed by the generosity.

"Don't be silly, you are our guest, and I treat all my guests like this, although I am not too sure about Jethro" Jenny said with a smile.

"Hey I heard that Jen" Gibbs stated from across the hall, he sounded as though he was smiling.

Jenny had placed the tray of food on the desk and went and sat on the edge of Ziva's bed. Ziva got up and took an apple from the tray.

"I don't want to be rude, but have you thought of what you are going to do, I mean you can't just carry on being Ziva David, daughter of Eli David of Mossad, and you can't hide in here your whole life" Jenny recited as she tried to find Ziva's eye but her head was looking down to the floor. Jenny carried on "Me and Jethro have today off so we can help you set up your education" What Ziva did next she didn't even see coming; she got up and hugged Jenny. She just felt so cared for and supported.

"Thank you, I would like that very much" Ziva released Jenny and replied to her first statement "I have thought of how I can hide in pure sunlight" "Daylight" Jenny interrupted with a smile. Ziva continued "I can have a fake identity, my name will be Gina Ramirez and I am a family friend who you are looking after for a while" Ziva finished with a wary look. Jenny nodded with satisfaction.

"That may just work" she encouraged whilst nodding. "I will tell Jethro about this and we can go to the local comprehensive school and see if we can get you a place, Gina" the two women just smiled to each other "Oh and by the way, you can call me Jenny, however, I am sorry to say the I think Jethro would prefer for you to call him Gibbs" Jenny reported without her smile even faltering a slight amount.

"Of course, Jenny" Ziva replied with a huge grin.

Gibbs poked his head around the door "We ready to head to the school Gina?" He asked.

Ziva and Jenny were perplexed "How did he…"

"I have no clue" Jenny cut Ziva off.

"Well?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Yes Gibbs" Ziva finally answered.


	7. No orders

**_Author notes: i have a rough idea where i am going with this story, but your thoughts could prove useful! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS_**

It was the following Monday, Ziva had been accepted into the school, it was her first day. Gibbs, jenny and Ziva were amazed at how quickly she was allowed to start. Ziva had woken early at 0500; she had had a shower, gotten dressed and packed her bag that she and Jenny got the previous day at the shopping centre.

Ziva now sat at the island in the kitchen with a glass of apple juice sitting in front of her, she did not want to eat anything due to the fact that she was nervous, she didn't normally get nervous in any situation, but she was really out of her comfort zone, she didn't have orders to carry out, there was not a plan, she was left to her own devices. She knew it was drastic, but she felt so exposed without a weapon, so she wore her boots that had a knife concealed in one of them.

Twenty minutes had passed since Ziva had entered the kitchen; she was waiting for Gibbs who just so happen to have the morning off, Jenny had told Ziva that Gibbs would give her a lift to school. He finally came into the kitchen; he was dress in black trousers, a blue and white t-shirt with a work jacket.

"Grab your gear" the smartly dress man demanded with a slight smile. Ziva followed in silence, and that silence remained for the whole journey to the school. Gibbs' driving was not the worst Ziva had seen, and that was saying something, there where people shouting and horns blaring.

They arrived at Wezbea high school in no time, there were children everywhere, all congregating in little groups all over the court yard.

"I will pick you up at the end of school" Gibbs stated as he pulled up to the curb. Ziva nodded and smiled as she got out of the vehicle. As soon as the car door was shut Gibbs sped away. Ziva turned slowly. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts when she remembered she had been told by principal Morrow on the Friday before to report to his office on Monday morning so he could help her to get started.

At least Ziva knew her way to the principal's office, she remembered from when her, Jenny and Gibbs had visited the school. It was not too long until she was positioned outside the heads door. The secretary told her to go straight through. She knocked, her heart in her throat, this reminded her of the scene that caused her to flee her life.

Her knock was replied with a cheerful "please, come in" Ziva entered.

"Good morning Mr Morrow, I am here for my induction" Ziva confessed with a cautious smile.

"Of course, please do sit down Gina" Ziva did as she was told.


	8. Kate

**_Author notes: sorry this chapter is quite short, but lessons are boring and the last thing i want to do is spend time thinking about school._**

**_Disclaimer: Still not quite there with the whoole owning NCIS thing ;)_**

The next twenty minutes when without a hitch, Morrow explained to her how the school runs and what would be involved in her time at Wezbea. At the end of their meeting he told her to go to his secretary who was called Cynthia to collect her time table and map.

Cynthia was friendly and even showed Ziva to her first class, she was ten minutes late but had good reason. She followed Cynthia into her art class. Everyone stared at them when they entered, Cynthia whispered something to the teacher, who Ziva would later know to be named Miss Cassidy. As Cynthia theft she gave Ziva one last smile, She was placed in the back corner of the room, which she didn't mind. The students were given the task of drawing the objects from their school bag, they all set to work.

At the end of the lesson she was approached by a girl who had mid-length brown hair and was wearing dark blue jeans with a green blouse. "Hey, my name is Kate what is your name" she was smiling and was generally kind.

"My name is Gina, it is nice to meet you Kate" Ziva smiled back whilst packing her back.

"What lesson do you have next?" Ziva looked at her time table that she had been given.

"Physics" Ziva simply stated "With Mr Saunders "

"Oh I'm going to the science department; I could show you how to get there, if you want?" Kate offered politely.

"That would be most helpful of you, thank you" Ziva said with great relief.


	9. Jimmy

**_Author notes: sorry if there are any spelling mistakes!_**

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately i still do not own NCIS._**

On the way to her physics class Ziva was amazed at how packed the corridors were, but she did not feel at all threatened and she did not lose Kate at any point. At one moment a skinny boy with glasses was pushed into her by some older boys who looked to be on a sports team, the boy apologized and then ran off down the hall.

It was not too long until she saw the correct door number and bid farewell to Kate. She walked into the classroom, straight up to the teacher. "Hello my name is Gina and I am new to the school" she said when the teacher acknowledged her presence with a nod.

"Oh. Yes you can sit down over there, here is the text book you will need" he reported while handing her an A4 sized thick textbook and pointing to the far seat of the bench at the front next to the window.

"Thank you" Ziva took the book and moved herself over to the seat, placing her bag over the back of the stool she noticed someone looking at her, as she looked up to the bench that was positioned behind hers, the boy that had been pushed into her smiled, she smiled back.

"I am really sorry for what happened in the hall earlier" he apologised "My name is Jimmy"

"Gina" that was all Ziva could say before Mr Saunders had grabbed their attention, so he could start the lesson.

Jimmy and Ziva had worked as a pair when they were asked to get into groups; they worked well and got the work done. Ziva got to find out a small amount of Jimmy's personal life; like him having a much younger sister at the age of four and how his father worked as a doctor, they had a couple of laughs. Now to think of it Ziva didn't really say much about herself.


	10. The new kid

**_Author notes: time for Ziva to meet everyone else! have any ideas? Review, and share them._**

**_Disclaimer: Still can't afford to own NCIS_**

Jimmy had offered to accompany Ziva to the court yard. She had accepted the offer and set off following Jimmy down the hall.

When they arrived Ziva noticed they were heading in the direction of a group of 5 people sitting at a round picnic table, she recognised two of the people as Kate and surprisingly the goofy boy from the diner.

"Hey everyone, this is Gina" Jimmy called and pointed slightly to Ziva.

"Hey" they all replied in unison with smiles.

"My name is Abby" a girl who wore all black including her lipstick and eye shadow stood up and proceeded to step forward and hug her. Ziva just stood ridged, mostly in shock. When Ziva was finally allowed to take a breath when Abby had released her from the death grip, she looked towards Kate for a friendly face.

"This is Tim, Michelle, and Tony" Kate stated as she pointed to each individual person who then gave Ziva a smile and a slight wave or nod. Ziva just politely smiled at everyone.

"So, what lessons do you have next?" Tim who was slightly plump and dressed in a red top and light blue baggy jeans asked politely.

Ziva recited her timetable she had learnt in her Physics lesson "History, French and then Photography" she looked straight at Tim.

"Who is your photography teacher?" the goofy boy who had not said anything at all throughout the whole time Ziva had ever seen him asked. He wore; black jeans, grey t-shirt, black all-star converse, finished off smartly with a dark leather jacket and he had that grin, the one that was contagious, well to Ziva anyway.

"Mr Pacci "she answered whilst looking him up and down.

"Then you shall have the pleasure of the company that is me" he said stated with a cheesy grin.

"If you say so, Tony" Ziva quipped dryly and walked away as the bell went.

Ziva was not at all interested in her history lesson the teacher just sat there and went on and on about, well Ziva didn't really know, she was too busy worrying about what would happen if her father found her.

French was an even more of a bore due to the fact that because of her background she could speak fluent French, so therefore learnt absolutely nothing in that class, except for the fact the new kid was always judged, she could hear almost everyone whispering with their friends about her, this only made Ziva pity them for not having their own life that they have to live through someone else.

Lunch had finally come, Ziva was starving; her apple juice that morning hadn't tied her over. She was in the lunch queue and had just purchased a ham and cheese roll with an ice tea when she heard "Gina! Gina!" as she turned she saw Jimmy and Michelle holding hands walking towards her.

"Do you want to join us for lunch" Michelle asked with a welcoming tone.

"That would be very nice, yes I would" Ziva followed them to a table where all the people from break were sitting; Abby on Tim's lap, Kate opposite them and Tony next to her. Jimmy and Michelle sat down next to Abby and Tim so Ziva sat next to Tony, she did not mind but it would not have been her first choice.

As soon as she was seated, Tony started to interact with her "Did you enjoy the blueberry muffin?" he enquired.

"I did, thank you, that was very kind of you" Ziva reported without looking away from her lunch, however he did not look away from her, she could see him facing her out of the corner of her eye.

Tim moved Abby off of his lap and disappeared, a moment later he returned with the biggest caffeinated drink Ziva had ever seen as well as the biggest smile from Abby she had ever seen.

"Wow" was all Ziva could say.

"What you have never seen a Caff-Pow before" Tony stated rather than questioned. "How long have you lived in America" He said with a slight laugh

Ziva glared at him and answered "Four days if you include the day I arrived and this one" it was out of her mouth before she could think about what she just said, did she just blow her cover? It was too easy for her to speak before she could think. What if in the future she shared to wrong information and definitely blow her cover?

Everyone was quiet and just stared at one another; no one had really thought about her background, she was just the new kid who now lived in Washington.


	11. Tony

**_Author notes: really sorry that this is really short, i didn't know what else to write and i wanted to move the story on._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS :(_**

The rest of lunch was on the most part silent, for Ziva anyway, she did not speak, her mine was buzzing, yes she had thought of a vague cover story, but what of the details, where had she come from? What did her parents work as? Why did she have to stay with family friends?

Ziva was sat by Mr Pacci at the back of the class, at the desk that just so happened to be the one next to Tony's. They started out the lesson by looking at the basics of the new camera they would be using, by the end of the lesson the class had moved outside onto the playing field so that the students could become familiar with the type of camera they would be using for the rest of the year.

Ziva took a picture of the landscape, well tried to anyway; Tony stepped in front of her camera as soon as she clicked the button. "If you wanted picture you could have just asked" her reported with his cheeky grin. Ziva couldn't help but smile. "Hey you okay? I mean you were quiet at lunch"

"Yes Tony I am fine, I was just missing my family and my home" this was an obvious lie for her, she was glad to be away from it all. But how long could that last?

"Oh, I'm sorry" was all Tony could think to say.


	12. To the diner

**_Author notes: Please review with some ideas of what you want to see happen in the next chapters, i could use some help and i will give you credit:D_**

**_Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me unfortunately._**

Before they knew it the photography class was back in the classroom and packing their books away.

"Hey, I was thinking if you want a bit of cheering up you could come to the diner and meet all the gang, you know the lot at lunch and you know the diner, the one where you had that scrumptious blueberry muffin" Tony pondered.

"I may join you, all of you" Ziva corrected herself quickly. "I will find out and if I can I will be there" Ziva announced.

Tony nodded and walked away, as he strolled out of the classroom door he called back "Bye Gina!" This made a huge smile spread from ear to ear on Ziva's face, she really wanted to go but should she be out and about or should she just stay inside and away from society as much as possible so it would be harder for her father to locate her? She decided that she would seek Jenny's advice.

A moment later she was in the girls bathroom, Gibbs wasn't due to arrive for another twenty minutes, he was held up at work, Ziva didn't mind, it gave her time to think about what to do about going to the diner. She decided that she would phone jenny now and then Gibbs would have a good heads up amount of time to not annoy him.

"Hey Gina what's up?" Jenny asked, she called Ziva Gina as her phone call could be recorded and be evidence if Eli made the accusation that the director of NCIS had kidnaped his daughter.

"I was wondering if I was allowed to go out tonight with some friends" there was a secret seeking of advice behind that question; would it be a bad idea and too risky if she was to go out in public other that school?

"Yeah sure just make sure you are home by six" this was Jenny telling her it would be okay if it was only for a short time. "Do you need Jethro to give you a lift?"

"No, it will be okay, I can walk, clear my head" Ziva said with a hint of anxiety in her voice. "Thank you I will see you soon" which meant she would be careful and stay alert of who was around.

"Call me if you need anything" Jenny meant this, she felt responsible for Ziva, she would not let anyone hurt her.

It didn't take long for Ziva to find the diner, as she walked in Tony called her name "GINA! You made it" he proclaimed.

Ziva just smiled and advanced towards the booth they were all sat at. "Of course, I just had to sort a couple things out, oh and by the way I cannot stay too long, sorry"

"It doesn't matter, your heeeeerre!" Abby informed as she moved to hug her, Ziva didn't move.

"Come and sit down here" Tony told Ziva as he patted the room next to him on the bench. Ziva didn't like to take orders but as he said it in such a way that made her smile, she obeyed. "Can I get you anything?" He asked looking straight in to her eyes.

Ziva looked away and answered "No it is okay" Ziva felt really nervous around Tony and she didn't like it, she was mostly a strong independent person, hello she ran away from home.

Every time the door opened Ziva always looked round to see who it was, she was worried that her father and his people would have been able to locate her, only time could tell.


	13. Juice

**_Author notes: sorry that this chapter is a bit longer than my usual. hope you enjoy! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own anything to do with NCIS_**

It had been a week since Ziva's first day of school, she had grown quite close to the group of people she now liked to call friends, especially Tony, just his name bought a smile to her face and Jenny had noticed.

Ziva had just got back from school and walked into Jenny's kitchen to get a glass of juice. As she turned around she saw that Jenny was sat at the kitchen table that was in the corner of the room near the door.

"Oh, hi, I thought you were going to be at work until late" Ziva stated with a puzzled look.

"I took the afternoon off" Jenny explained, with a questioning look.

"Oh, it is just I invited a friend round" the smile that was present on her face told Jenny exactly who she had invited round.

"Ziva do not get too attached to these people, you do not know what will happen in the future" Ziva's expression dropped, that statement hit Ziva hard, she hadn't thought about her situation like that, she was just living in the now. Ziva just nodded and walked away with her head down, she did not want to talk about it right now plus she had to do her homework before Tony arrived. It would be his first time meeting Jenny and Gibbs. If he was to admit it he would say that he was petrified.

An hour had passed and Tony was going to arrive at any moment, that was if he wasn't lost or if he hadn't chickened out. Ziva was now pacing up and down the landing, she was dressed in her favourite pair of cargo trousers, they were a dark green, she also wore a long three quarter length sleeved grey t-shirt. Her hair was up in a top notch, with her natural curls present.

Five minutes had passed and Ziva had moved herself to the lounge sofa, she was only there for a short amount of time before there was a knock at the door.

"I will get it!" Ziva shouted loud enough so Jenny could hear her through the study door. Jenny got up so she could meet Tony formally.

As soon as the door was open Tony gave Ziva his signature contagious grin, she could not help but return it with a smile of her own.

"Hey" Ziva responded to his presence.

"Hey" he replied, they never took their eyes off of each other.

"Are you going to let him in?" Jenny called from the doorway of her study.

"Oh, sure, please do come in" Ziva directed the way with her hand that was not holding the door.

Tony followed her hand, he looked straight towards Jenny with a slight smile, and Jenny walked towards him with her arm reached out "Jenny Shepard, Gina's family friend"

Tony shook her hand "Anthony DiNozzo"

"You two have fun and please don't be too loud, I have a lot of work to do, Gina Jethro will be home in about an hour, okay?" Ziva just nodded and started up the stairs, Tony on her six.

Ziva held the door open for Tony.

"So this is where Gina Ramirez spends her time" He stated rather than questioned.

"In all its glory" Ziva managed to spit out before an awkward silence could set in.

Tony went and sat at her desk while Ziva sat at the window seat.

"Who is Gina Ramirez? Where does she come from?" Tony questioned with a smile whilst looking straight into Ziva's eyes.

"Well, my father is a marine and he met Gibbs on one of his tours and they became quite close friends, my mother was Israeli but she died a few years ago so it is just me and my dad, we live in Canada. My dad got shipped out so I have to stay with Gibbs and Jenny" Ziva recited, she had come up with this story the day she had met everyone.

"Oh, so that explains the whole fluent French thing" Tony said with realisation.

"But what of Tony, who is _he?_ Where does he come from? And who does he get is dashing smile from?" as soon as Ziva had finished she turned bright red, Tony just smiled.

"My dad is quite wealthy and is never around, my mum ran off when I was nine, I have lived here in Washington my whole life." Tony now had a much serious face that matched his tone.

Ziva felt sorry for Tony, he had no parents, she could sympathise with him, in Israel she basically had no parents but she did have her brother and sister, whereas Tony had no one.

The two had spent some time talking and had decided to go to the kitchen and get something to eat. Jenny was still in her study. Tony plonked himself down on one of the stools at the island while Ziva looked through the fridge for something to eat.

"Well first of all do you want a drink?" Ziva asked as she reached out and grabbed the carton of orange juice.

"Yeah, please" Tony said this while getting off the stool he then moved over to the cupboards and started searching around looking for two glasses, he found them and turned to see Ziva watching him. "What?" Tony asked with an innocent voice.

"Nothing, I could have done that, in fact I should have done that, you are my guessed" Ziva matter of factually stated. They both just smiled at each other.

Ziva took the glasses and poured the juice. "Shall we order pizza?" Ziva asked throwing an idea out there.

"Sure, what do you like on your pizza?" Tony asked after taking a sip of his juice and watching Ziva place the juice back into the fridge.

"I am not bothered, I will eat almost anything" Ziva said with a sly grin.

"Everything it is then" Tony stated grabbing his phone out of his trouser pocket.

After he had finished on the phone, Tony and Ziva went and watched TV in the lounge.

"We will have to keep the volume quite low as Jenny is working only in the next room" Ziva stated before picking up the TV remote and stating to find something to watch. They settled on watching the crime and investigation channel.

"Who would be that sick as to kill all those innocent people" This was more of a statement that a question and Ziva didn't know what to say to Tony's statement. She was trained to kill people, she didn't like it but that was who she was brought up to be, if Tony knew this would he hate Ziva? She told herself not to worry about that because no one will find out who she really was.

"Ziv-ah!" Gibbs voice came booming through the front door as he opened it.

"Who is Ziva?" Tony asked with the most confuse expression Ziva had ever seen.

"The cat" Ziva managed to say before the scene could become anymore suspicious.

While that was happening in the lounge, Jenny had run out of her study to Gibbs and whispered into his ear that _Gina_ had a friend round.

Gibbs walked into the lounge "Where is that damned cat" he pretended to look under the furniture.

Tony and Ziva stood up; Tony stepped forward towards Gibbs with his hand outstretched. "Anthony DiNozzo"

Gibbs met his handshake "Gibbs" he also looked Tony up and down. "Gina, I will be out back if you need me" he shouted over his shoulder as he exited the room.

"What is out back?" Tony inquired

"The shed" Ziva answered

"Huh? I don't follow" Tony was still confused

"Well obviously or you wouldn't be standing here" Ziva now became slightly confused

"No, I don't understand, Is what I don't follow means" Tony explained trying to clear everything up. "What is in the shed?" Tony reworded his question.

"Oh, yes Gibbs is building a boat, I think he has built a few" Ziva now followed what Tony had been saying.

Tony and Ziva enjoyed the rest of their night, chatting, laughing and eating.

The two teenagers were now standing at the door. "I will see you tomorrow at school" Ziva opened the door and Tony stepped out.

"Yeah see ya, bye and thanks for tonight it was fun" Tony walked down the front path and turned home.


	14. Like a date?

**_Author notes: another longish chapter and the second in one day, hope you are liking the story so far._**

**_Disclaimer: i only own my ideas and none of the characters or anything to do with NCIS_**

It was lunch time the following day; Ziva, Abby and Kate where at the lunch table in the cafeteria, they were laughing and chatting. "Gina did you and Tony have a nice night last night?" Abby asked intrigued and looking towards Kate who was the other side of Ziva with a smile.

"Yes, we had pizza and watched TV and talked" Ziva said this without letting the smile fade from her face.

"Oh come on, spill what really happened?" Kate was pushing Ziva to talk.

Abby carried on Kate's point "You can't have the best looking and charming boy around your house and just eat and talk"

"There wasn't even a peck on the cheek to say goodnight?" Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Peck, Tony is not a bird!" Ziva was really confused.

"It is a saying, like a quick kiss" Abby explained.

"No. Why? Do you think he likes me like that?" Ziva couldn't stop smiling now, but she also couldn't help but feel terribly nervous in the pit of her stomach.

"Well yeah, have you seen the looks he gives you? How he looks when you enter the room?" Abby was now really excited.

As Abby started to calm down the rest of the gang came over; Tim, Jimmy, Michelle and finally Tony. Ziva could not look at him after the conversation she had just had with her friends.

"Gina I bought you a chocolate bar, here" Tony reached into his bag and pulled out the bar along with the rest of his lunch, he did this as he sat down in the seat that was now free next to Ziva; Abby had moved to be with Tim.

"Thank you Tony" Ziva gave him a smile and took the bar.

Kate mouthed 'see' this action proved her and Abby's point, that he does like her more than a friend, he has never bought anyone anything ever before.

Lunch was about to end and Ziva chose to go to her locker to grabs some books, Tony accompanied her.

"You know that last night was fun?" Tony asked sheepishly

"Of course, I enjoyed it anyway" Ziva answered with less confidence than usual.

"Well I was just thinking that we could do something together again, possibly tomorrow night?" Tony was incredibly nervous.

"Like a date Tony?" Ziva asked with a slight smile.

"Only if that is what you want" He quickly spat out.

"What time will you pick me up?" Ziva inquired as she sped off down the hall to her locker with Tony hot on her heels.

"I was thinking about six" Tony had the biggest grin that anyone had ever put on his face.

"You have been doing a lot of thinking recently" Ziva laughed with a massive grin.

"So is that a yes?" Tony was now sprinting after her down the corridor, he had been so stunned that she had agreed that he couldn't move and she had jogged off after retrieving her books from her locker.

Tony finally caught up with Ziva. "Yes Tony that is a yes" She kissed his cheek as the bell went and she walked into her classroom with the most stupid uncontrollable grin on her face, his expression matched.

The next day she and Tony did not see one another; at lunch she was catching up on some course work in the library and he was busy at break. They were as nervous as each other. Their friends had been filled in on the situation by either Tony or 'Gina'; the whole group could see how nervous they were.

That evening Ziva was lucky because Jenny had that evening off so she could help Ziva get ready. Ziva knew she shouldn't get too attached to Tony but she could not help it, Jenny didn't want to remind Ziva of that fact because she was so happy and she finally was loving life. Unfortunately Gibbs also had the evening off, he wouldn't ruin the night but he would be over protective, almost like a father, Ziva didn't mind having the father figure but maybe not tonight. Gibbs and Ziva had grown a small amount closer; he had even shared his coffee with her the other morning.

Ziva was ready, she wore a smart but casual black strapless dress that reached to her knees, she also wore black sandals, and she had a small sequined covered black shoulder bag, her hair was up in a stylish bun.

She had twenty minutes to spare and she was really nervous, she was sitting on her bed next to Jenny, they were talking.

"So, do you know where you are going?" Jenny askes generally interested.

"No that is why I thought I would take this jacket and then I can be suitable for anything, well unless it is sports, if it is I will have to come back and get changed" Ziva and Jenny both laughed at the sports comment.

They stayed in the room talking until the doorbell rang. Gibbs answered it, the two women could hear what was being said. "Hello, I am here to pick up Gina" that was Tony, he sounded confident.

"Sure come in, she won't be a minute" Gibbs returned.

"Do you want to go down now or let Gibbs have a longer amount of time to hurt Tony" Jenny joked with a smile trying to make Ziva relax a bit.

"Let's go" Ziva stood up and started for the door "Jenny are coming?

Jenny stood up "If you want me to"

"Yes please" Ziva held out her hand for Jenny to take.

They walked out onto the landing, Ziva took a deep breath and they proceeded down the stairs.

Tony could not stop staring at her, he had been stood waiting for 'Gina' in the hall way at the bottom of the stairs with Gibbs, and it had been awkward silence. Now Tony and Gibbs were both looking up the stairs, Tony at Ziva and Gibbs at Jenny.

When the two had reached the bottom of the stairs Jenny handed Ziva's hand to Tony and Gibbs had grabbed Jenny's.

"You look beautiful" Tony complimented as they walked towards the door.

"Thank you, you look handsome" Tony was dressed in black trousers and a dark blue shirt with the top button undone, his hair was cut short. He also had black leather boots on.

"You two don't be out any longer that eleven" Gibbs demanded whilst standing with Jenny right behind them.

"Yes sir" Tony replied

The next thing he knew his head was jerked forward from the sudden impact at the back of his head with Gibbs' hand. "And don't call me sir"

"Yes Gibbs" Tony answered still confused and a tad dizzy.

Jenny playfully slapped Gibbs' arm "You two have fun!" Jenny shouted out the door after the two.


	15. Your worth it

**_Author notes: Here you go, another chapter :D_**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own NCIS or and Characters_**

"My lady" Tony comically said as he opened the car door for Ziva. She climbed in and thanked him with a smile. He closed the door behind her and ran round the front of the car to the driver's side and climbed in.

"So where are we going?" Ziva questioned as Tony pulled away.

"You will see" Tony was not going to tell 'Gina' anything.

They were on the road for only a small amount of time before Tony pulled into a small car park behind a restaurant.

"This place looks expensive" Ziva remarked as he turned the engine off.

"You are worth it" Tony beamed at her.

Tony climbed out of the car and helped Ziva out, he led her to the restaurant door. He held her hand all the way.

"Table for two in the name of DiNozzo" Tony announced to the waiter at the door.

"Right this way sir" the man guided the two over to a table in the corner and Tony helped Ziva with her chair and he sat down in the chair opposite her. The waiter handed them the menu.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked courteously.

"Yes, can I please have a glass of lemonade?" Tony answered.

"And can I have orangeade please?" Ziva continued.

The waiter nodded and left the pair to pick what they wanted to eat and to get their drinks.

"How do you exactly plan to pay for all this?" Ziva inquired extremely intrigued.

"I do the odd job around town, it pays fine, and you deserve it" Tony said while reaching over and placing his hand on Ziva's which was resting on the table. This was the truth, Tony did work for money, but it was not a lot and he had been saving it, he could use his debit card that his dad gave him along with the money in the account but Tony didn't want his father to treat 'Gina', he wanted to treat her, so he would pay with the amount of money he had saved, 'Gina' was worth it.

"As long as you are sure" That was the only thing Ziva could think to say but luckily the waiter came over to give them their drinks and to take their order.

"Are you ready to order?" again the waiter asked courteously.

Tony looked towards Ziva who nodded "yes, I will have the chicken pasta, but hold the garlic bread please"

"And for the lady?" The waiter spoke and looked towards Ziva.

"Can I have the, chicken with the chorizo and peppers please?" The waiter nodded and walked away.

"I was worried that you wouldn't want to go out with me, you know, if you had someone back home" Tony stepped cautiously.

"Well actually I did not even know you liked me in that way, it was only when Abby and Kate asked what happened the other night and mentioned that they thought you would have asked me out then, that I wondered if you were interested, and even before that I thought you were with Kate" Ziva was being honest.

"Kate! No, she is a sister to me, so is Abby, I have known them all my life. As soon as I saw you I thought you were amazing" Tony now was holding 'Gina's' hand.

The waiter came over and placed their food in front of the correct person "Enjoy your meal, if you need anything just ask" the waiter departed.

The night progressed and the convocation never died, it ranged from family to TV. Of course a conversation with Tony had to include TV.

Tony called over the waiter "can I have the bill please?"

A few short minutes later the waiter returned and handed Tony the bill, he paid and left a tip. Tony escorted Ziva to the car. "Home?" Tony questioned

"Home" Ziva answered

The drive to Jenny's home was short, too short; they didn't want the night to end.

"I really enjoyed this evening" Ziva said not moving from her car seat.

"Me too, I will walk you to your door" Tony told 'Gina'

Tony got out and went to help 'Gina', as they walked to the front door of the large George Town property they held hands, with their fingers entwined.

When they reached the door Tony turned to 'Gina' "Would you like to do this again sometime?"

Ziva could tell Tony was nervous "Yes I would"

"Good, I will see you at school on Monday then yes?" Tony started to walk away but Ziva didn't let go of his hand, she pulled him back.

"Is this not the point where you are supposed to kiss me goodnight?" Ziva and Tony's faces were only centimetres away from one another now.

"Well I didn't know if you would have found that too forward" Tony said shyly.

Tony had barley even finished his sentence before Ziva had put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him further towards her connecting their lips and setting off fireworks.

"Wow" was all Tony could say to Ziva before Ziva opened the door and stepped inside the house ending their date.

Tony stood on the door step for a moment before walking back to his car and going home.

As Ziva entered the lounge the site of a sleeping Jenny curled up on the sofa with her head resting on Gibb's chest met her. Gibbs just nodded at her and Ziva pointed up the stairs informing him that she would be in her room if he needed her.

When Ziva got into her room she let the smile that was trying to overtake her face win, she grabbed her mobile that jenny and Gibbs had got her a few days before out of her bag and rang Kate.

"How did it go?" An excited Kate screamed down the phone.

"It was amazing, we went to this amazing restaurant and we talked" 'Gina' explained to her over excited best friend. Since Kate was the first person Ziva had really made friends out of the group, she felt that Kate was a closer friend than the others.

"But what about the end? Did he kiss you goodnight? Kate was now even more excited.

"Yes!" Ziva could not stop smiling.

The conversation went on for a further twenty minutes, when it ended Ziva collapsed on to her bed feeling the happiest she had ever felt in her life.


	16. Jimmy and the girls

**_Author notes: here we go another chapter for all you readers. hope you enjoy :D_**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own NCIS :(_**

It was Monday morning, Tony and Ziva had arranged over the phone the day before for Tony to pick Ziva up and give her a lift to school. There came a knock at the front door, Jenny answered it as she was about to leave for work anyway.

"Oh hi Tony, I forgot you were going to give Gina a lift" Jenny informed Tony as she allowed him to enter the house.

"Yeah, is she ready? We are sort of running a bit late" as Tony finished what he was saying 'Gina' appeared at the top of the stairs and proceeded to walk down them.

"I am here do not fret" Ziva laughed, Tony grabbed her bag and her hand and guided her to the car.

Jenny followed behind them. "Bye Gina have a nice day, you too Tony" Jenny called form her car.

"Bye Jenny" Ziva shouted out the window of Tony's car.

When the pair reached the school they only had about two minutes to spare, Ziva thought if Gibbs had drove they would have arrived on time, this made Ziva smile to herself. Tony had walk round the car with 'Gina's' bag and helped her out. They held hands as they walked towards their group of friends. The girls all beamed towards the two at their relationship, the guys just rolled their eyes at the girls.

The bell went just as they reached everyone so no one had a chance to talk. Ziva took her bag from tony, gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away not being able to wait for break so she could see him again.

Ziva and Kate spent most of their art class talking to each other about Ziva's date with Tony.

Ziva and Jimmy were partnered in their Physics class, they were both glade about this because they didn't have any other friends in that class. It was a simple experiment, so the lesson went quickly.

"Do you mind if I just go and grab some books from my locker? I will meet you in the court yard" 'Gina' asked Jimmy as they exited their lesson together.

"Sure go ahead. I will see you in a bit" Jimmy replied before walking away from 'Gina'.

"Hey neek!" there was a shout towards Jimmy from behind him; he didn't even have time to turn around before he was shoved into the lockers causing him to lose his glasses and his balance completely and landing on his hands and knees. The three boys who were now all standing over Jimmy started to kick him. Suddenly they stopped; Jimmy looked up to see 'Gina' standing there, the three boys stood around her, questioning why she was talking to them.

The situation was about to become a lot worse; one of the boys put his hand on 'Gina's' backside. "Remove your hand or I will rip your arm off and beat you to death with it" Ziva threatened.

"Oh, feisty" the boy did not remove his hand, the next thing he knew he was flat on his back, Ziva had flipped him over in a flash. His friends lunged at her but because of her advanced training they didn't stand a chance, they were on the floor in seconds. By now there was a mass of people surrounding them and most where in shock. Ziva walked away from the three boys spread out groaning in pain on the floor, she went to Jimmy and grabbed his glasses and helped him up.

"Thanks you didn't need to do that, now you will be in trouble" Jimmy was in shock.

"You are supposed to look out for your friends" Ziva said as if she had just help Jimmy out by helping to pay for something.

"I didn't know you could fight" Jimmy was still in a confused state, what had just happened occurred so quickly.

"I attended some self-defence classes when I was young" this was not a lie; Ziva had learned how to defend herself.

As the two came into the court yard Jimmy ran over to the group and was relaying what had just happened. Everyone just stared at 'Gina' in disbelief.

"That is so cool and really brave" Abby came over to where Ziva now stood and hugged her.

"I would have done it for any of you" 'Gina' reassured as Abby released her from the death grip.

Ziva walked over to Tony when the focus was finally off her, she sat down in his lap and he kissed her forehead.

"Okay, girls I was thinking, you know we have next week off?" All the girls nodded simultaneously so Kate continued "Well my parents are away for the first four day, so I was thinking of a long girly weekend, you know watch films, shop, and you could all sleepover, well what do you think?"

Abby jumped up and screamed "Yes, yes, yes, yes, I am so in, come on Gina, Michelle?"

"Sure why not?" Michelle finally answered.

"I will have to ask and get back to you, is that okay" 'Gina' asked. Ziva would have to get Jenny and Gibbs' advice, she would be safer at Jenny's house, but she was just a teenager and she did deserve some fun.

"Sure, just try your hardest to be able to come" Kate pleaded.


	17. A second opinion

**_Author notes: and yet another chapter for you all today, enjoy. please review with what you like or even dislike :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I still do not own anything to do with NCIS, i only own my brain which is from where my creativity comes from;)_**

History and French went terribly slowly, in fact the whole day seemed to be going slow, she just wanted to go home so her and Tony could hang out together. At least it was lunch and her next lesson was with Tony.

At lunch Tony bought her, her food, it was just a sandwich and a can of drink, but as Kate said before Tony never buys any one anything. They sat close together and at times were holding hands or Tony had his arm around her waist.

The two were reunited in the photography class; they were permitted to do group work.

"Are we still on for this afternoon?" Tony asked Ziva eagerly.

"No I am sorry I have to cancel, last minute thing"

"Oh" the disappointment that flooded his face was clear where as Ziva's face was covered in a huge grin and some giggles escaped.

"I am joking Tony, I would not miss it for the world" Ziva fought Tony for eye contact.

"That really isn't funny" Tony was now a tad embarrassed, now 'Gina' knew how much he liked her.

"Why would I not want to spend time with my boyfriend?" Ziva through that question because she wanted to see what their status was.

"So I am your boyfriend?" Tony now couldn't stop grinning

"Is the question not am I _your_ girlfriend?" Ziva was digging deeper, trying to see if they were on the same page.

"Only if you want to be" Tony was looking straight into her eyes.

"Only if you want me to be" Ziva returned his eye contact.

Tony didn't say anything he just lent over and gave 'Gina' a passionate kiss, it was a shame it was disturbed by Mr Pacci standing over them and coughing.

"Oh sorry sir" Tony unapologetically said.

Mr Pacci strolled away.

"As your boyfriend do I get any special privileges?" Tony cheekily added.

"I don't know, as your girlfriend do I get any special treatment?" Ziva returned.

The lesson was over; Tony was walking Ziva over to his car hand in hand. As Ziva got into the car Tony gently places a kiss on her lips.

Jenny's house was empty when the two arrived home. Tony followed Ziva inside.

"I will go grab some drinks and a snack if you want to go and set a film up" Ziva told Tony as she disappeared in the direction of the kitchen.

"Will do!" Tony called after her and he went into the lounge.

'Gina' returned a short while later with two small bottles of cola and two chocolate bars. She set them down next to where Tony had placed himself on the sofa next to the coffee table after he had set up the film. She sat next to him with her feet up on the sofa next to her so she could comfortably lean into him. Tony placed his arm around Ziva and proceeded to press play on the DVD player remote. They kept in the same position throughout the whole film unless they were having a drink.

The film ended just before Gibbs got home, they were in the middle of clearing up and packing away when he walked through the door.

Ziva was walking through the hall to the kitchen so saw Gibbs "Hey Gibbs, Jenny working late again?" Ziva asked disappointedly.

Gibbs just nodded and placed his coat on the coat stand. He then removed himself from the scene to be in the shed working on his boat.

"Who was that?" Tony asked Ziva as she entered the kitchen where Tony was.

"Gibbs" Ziva simply replied.

"Where did he go?" Tony was slightly confused as he didn't hear or see Gibbs.

"Shed" Ziva again simply replied.

"How often does he work on that boat?" Tony was now intrigued

"I would say every time Jenny is not around and that is a lot" Ziva ended that sentence with a slight laugh.

"Why is she never around?"

"Her job"

"What does she work as, a lawyer?" Tony asked amused.

"No, she is the director of NCIS"

"Is that a federal agency?"

"Yes, and before you ask Gibbs does also work at NCIS" Ziva now wanted to get off the subject, she felt uncomfortable.

Tony got the message and changed the subject.

The evening moved on, Ziva and Tony were in the lounge they were curled up in each other's arms on the sofa whilst watching TV. It was almost ten when Jenny came drearily through the front door. This made Tony notice the time.

"Gina I am really sorry but we have school tomorrow and I could really do with some sleep" Tony sat up but not letting go of 'Gina'

"I understand" Ziva reassured whilst yawning "I Will walk you out"

The two stood up and walked towards the door, Jenny has just gone into the kitchen.

"So, I will pick you up tomorrow morning" Tony gave 'Gina' a kiss and then left.

Jenny came out into the hall way "How are things going with Tony?" Jenny was so tired but she wanted to talk with Ziva and this would be the only time because she was so busy.

They went into the lounge and sat down "I know it is fast but I really like him and I really do know that I should not get attached to these people, but they are the only real friends that I have ever had and Tony is just so special" Ziva rushed to get what she wanted to say out so she couldn't be interrupted, she now couldn't stop smiling.

"I am glad things are going well between you two, but don't you feel like you are lying to him by being Gina Ramirez?" jenny was concerned.

"Of course I do" Ziva had never really thought about that in too much depth. "Maybe I should tell him" Ziva suggested, she was thinking out loud.

"Do you trust him? It is a lot of important information" Jenny couldn't decide if it would be a good or bad idea.

"I will have to think about it" Ziva stated finishing that conversation. "Should I go to a sleepover Kate is organizing for Abby, Michelle, herself and me?" Ziva needed Jenny's guidance.

"I don't see why not; just make sure you have a weapon concealed with you at all times"

"Thank you Jenny I needed a second opinion" Ziva said with relief.

"I got a phone call from the school today" Ziva gulped and looked away. Jenny continued "You got into a fight?" Jenny wasn't angry, she had no right to be, but again she was concerned, Ziva was attracting attention which would not be good; her father could find her more easily.

"I had to do something they were hurting Jimmy" Ziva tried to explain herself.

"Tomorrow morning you have to go and see head master Morrow in his office" Jenny reported this news and felt sorry for Ziva; she was just trying to help in the only way she knew how, with violence.


	18. Bottled up emotions

**_Author notes: i would like to thank ForeignMusicLyrics for the suggestion; Tony is about to find out, i hope you like it and anyone else who is reading this fic :D_**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own NCIS and the Suggestion for Tony finding out who Ziva truly is came from ForeignMusicLyrics :D_**

Ziva walked out of Morrows office in the foulest mood she had been in since she had ran away from Israel. She had gone to the head masters office the next morning like she had been ordered to, it didn't go down too well but Ziva did manage to control herself, until she got out of the office that is. She has been given an ear full about what she did was not right and unorthodox, when all she has ever been taught was to do exactly what she had done.

Ziva needed to calm down so she moved herself to the girls bathroom where she could be in private. She had about five minutes before her lesson was due to begin and she didn't have to be in registration as she was excused because of having to see the head master.

She sat in one of the cubicles, when she was stressed she always found that cleaning her gun calmed her down, so that is what she did. Ziva pulled out her gun from her leg and got her cleaning kit out of her bag and proceeded to clean her favourite weapon. It worked, after three minutes Ziva was calm. She was looking back at the situation and thinking how she over reacted, after all she didn't get in any trouble, she came to the conclusion that she acted like she did because she blamed her father, he had bought her up incorrectly.

Surprisingly the day went quickly. At break 'Gina' managed to inform the girls that she would go to the girly weekend. Lunch time came around quickly also, When she reached the table Tony suggested that they go to the dark room and develop the photos they would need for their photography project, Ziva agreed.

They had been in the room for about ten minutes, it was just them two.

"I know this will seem a bit forward and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to freak out. I really like you Gina and now you are in my life I cannot imagine it without you" Tony was so scared of being rejected but he chose to chance it anyway. It paid off though as the next thing that happened was, 'Gina' had her arms wrapped around his neck and was passionately returning his feelings for her, he placed his arms around her waist pulling her in closer and returned the kiss.

"I really like you too" Ziva said ones they had stopped kissing but they didn't let go of one another for a few moments, they just stared into one another's eyes, his hazel contrasted with her brown. "I trust you" Ziva realised and proclaimed out loud, the sudden realisation that she felt she could tell him of her situation made him confused.

"Why would you not?" Tony was now quite confused and anxious. Why would she not trust him in the first place?

"I do not find trust in people all that often, but with you, I feel I could fall and you would always catch me" Ziva stepped back in towards Tony after he had taken a step back from when he became confused, he mirrored the action and met her with a hug and a kiss to her forehead.

The rest of the week went without a hitch, however, Ziva still hadn't found the right time to inform Tony of her situation.

It was Friday, the day they were all due to break up for a week off. The gang had planned for them after school to all go their separate ways and get changed or just dump their bags at home and meet up later at the park. As Jenny's house was closers than Tony's, Tony went with Ziva to Jenny's; Tony only wanted to dump his bag somewhere.

There were in Ziva's bedroom, Ziva was in the bathroom sorting out her hair. Tony was sitting on 'Gina's' bed.

"Would you mind grabbing me a sweater from one of the wardrobe draws?" Ziva asked from where she stood in front of the mirror above the sink.

"Sure" Tony hopped off the bed and walked over to her wardrobe and started opening draws searching for a sweater, he stopped when he opened a second draw and he just stood their frozen.

Ziva re-entered the room "Did you find one?" Ziva inquired not look at Tony. When Tony didn't answer she walked over to where he stood in front of the wardrobe, she immediately knew exactly what he was looking at. "Look I can explain" Ziva was worrying he wouldn't listen.

"Why do you have loads of knives?" Tony was stunned.

Ziva shut the draw and pulled Tony over to her bed so they could sit down. "Okay, I am not who you think I am" Ziva didn't know how else to start the conversation. Tony said nothing and just stared at her. "My name is not Gina Ramirez, my name is Ziva David and I come from Israel" Ziva took a large breath in.

"So why all the knives?" Tony was so confused Ziva didn't even know if he had listened to what she had just told him.

"My father is not a marine or a friend of Gibbs', he is the director of Israeli Mossad" Tony still looked confused so she carried on "The day you first saw me in the diner, that morning I was told by my father that my education was going to be cancelled and that I was going to work as an assassin for Mossad. That is what I have been trained for my whole life, to kill people. I did not want that so I ran away. I had only briefly met Gibbs and Jenny at a conference after party. So I used my resources to find them. I did not tell anyone because then my father could find me quicker." Ziva stopped and just looked at Tony.

"So this is all a lie, what even our relationship?" Tony now became angry.

"No! Of course not, I love you!" Ziva now held Tony's hand in an attempt to calm him down and prove her point.

They sat in silence. Tony got up "I need to go, I will speak to you later" Tony didn't even look at her, he just walked out. Ziva let a few tears escape her eyes before choosing to be strong, so as usual she bottled up her emotions and chose to head to the park.


	19. Putting the pieces back together

**_Author notes: sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the last few. i would also like to point out that Tim and Abby are not together :(. i hope you enjoy :D_**

**_Disclaimer: i only own my brain and not anything to do with NCIS._**

When Ziva arrived at the park the rest of the gang was already there.

"Gina! We thought you weren't coming!" Abby screamed as she ran over to hug her.

"No Tony?" Tim asked in general shock.

"No, I do not think he was feeling too well, I think he went home" Ziva quickly made a cover story; she didn't need any more hassle today.

Ziva was quiet she was afraid if she opened her mouth she would break down and start crying.

They had been at the park for a long time when she saw a figure moving towards them.

Ziva's suspicions were confirmed when she heard Abby "Tony! I thought you weren't feeling well"

"Yeah, I feel a bit better, hey Z-Gina can I talk to you in private for a moment please" Tony almost sounded apologetic.

"Sure" Ziva got up and followed Tony away from the group to a bench where they sat down.

"Gi-Ziva, I am really sorry for freaking out earlier, it is just it's a lot of information to process, but I want you to know that I love you and it doesn't matter what your name is Gina or Ziva, I love you for being you" Tony finished by grabbing Ziva's hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Ziva couldn't help but cry, but they were tears of joy and relief. Tony pulled her into a hug and she returned it, snuggling her head into his chest. "I can't even begin to image what you have gone through" Tony sympathised while rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

When Ziva had managed to compose herself she looked up at Tony straight into his eyes and gave him a passionate kiss. Relief washed through their bodies, they had managed not to break what they had, had.

Ziva and Tony pulled apart from each other mostly for air but also because from the group they liked to call friends came cat calls and wolf whistles. They two looked at the group. "They cannot know about me, please promise me you will not tell another soul" Ziva looked desperate.

"Of course Gina" Tony winked; they stood up and started to walk back over to the group "Wait, so Ziva isn't a cat? Gibbs was calling you" Tony questioned and stated putting the pieces together. Ziva couldn't help but laugh.

Ziva and Tony went over to the group and sat down on the grass next to Tim. No one spoke of what had happened; they felt that if Tony and 'Gina' wanted to share then they would tell.

Abby was running around with Tony and Kate in front of the group out of ear shot. Michelle and Palmer were sitting further away, off by themselves, so it was just Ziva and Tim. Ziva noticed Tim not taking his eyes off Abby. "If you like her you should tell her"

"Huh, who?" Tim was trying to act oblivious to what 'Gina' was insinuating.

"Abby, I see the way you look at her, and if you ask me I would say that she likes you too, I mean I know Abby is an over friendly person but I have never see her be as close to anyone like she is with you and her smile changes when she sees you and it only happens when she sees _you_" Ziva was now smiling; she had caused Tim to turn bright red and to not be able to stop grinning.

"If you really think" Tim was still following Abby with his eyes "Just give me a little time, okay?"

Ziva nodded and placed all her attention on her understanding, comforting and good looking boyfriend, thinking about how lucky she was and wishing how she could just stay living in that moment where her father could not harm her.


	20. You're all so lucky

**_Author notes: sorry i haven't updated all week, but i had exams :'( i would just like to take the chance to thank 'left my heart in paris' they have really helped me with this story, with a few ideas :D also i am sorry that this seems like a pointless chapter but i have ideas and i just need to get to them._**

**_Disclaimer: i still do no and i doubt that i ever will own anything to do with the show NCIS._**

"Jenny, do you know where my ankle gun holster is?" Ziva shouted down the stairs to Jenny who was in the study.

Jenny walked up the stairs and in to Ziva's room "Where did you last have it?"

"I do not know, maybe the park or when I went shopping with Tony this morning" Ziva contemplated while searching head first in her wardrobe for her ankle gun holster. She was pulling out every single item of clothing she owned and throwing it on the floor.

"Did you get anything nice at the shops?" Jenny enquired while picking up the clothes that Ziva was throwing everywhere and folding and placing them in a pile on the bed.

"He bought me breakfast and matching bracelets, one each" Ziva answered simply and explained.

"Look I know I have said this a million times before and I know that you are probably sick of hearing it, but you can't get too attached to him or any of your friends, you don't know what will happen in a day, a week, a month. Just look after your heart, it could all end and you could get hurt. I know out of all the people in the world that the heart wants what the heart wants, hello, I fell in love with Jethro and I am his boss" Jenny was now sitting with Ziva on the bed with her arm around her shoulder. "Just be careful" Ziva just hung her head; she knew it was true but she didn't like it.

"I think I may have seen your holster on the bathroom floor" Jenny caringly informed Ziva.

"Thank you" Ziva got up off the bed and walked into her bathroom and there it was, tucked away behind the door.

"Got it?" Jenny called whilst continuing to pick the clothes up off the floor and fold them.

"Got it!" Ziva called back with a little more joy in her voice.

Ziva was now ready to go and enjoy her weekend at Kate's with Abby and Michelle. The plan was for Gibbs to give her a lift when he got home, which should have been any minute.

Ziva had placed her duffel bag at the front door, it had; a pair of Pyjamas and a change of clean clothes, also the bag contained one of her small knives. Ziva was also armed with her gun at her ankle and a knife at her waist. It was not that her friends posed a threat, but if her father had already found where she was, he may choose then to grab her as Jenny and Gibbs wouldn't be around.

Gibbs came through the front door "Come on Ziva, ready to go?" Gibbs had his usual tone.

Ziva got up and ran to the door and grabbed her bag "Bye Jenny, if I need anything I will call" Ziva had to hurry her words; Gibbs was in the car and waiting.

Ziva hopped out the car and thanked Gibbs after they had pulled up outside Kate's house. The three girls were all standing at the door waving and waiting for 'Gina'. Gibbs drove away and Ziva started towards the house.

Abby ran out and grabbed 'Gina's' bag and helped her into the house. Kate walked 'Gina' into the living room where they were going to spend most of their time. There were a couple of sofas and a double air mattress, with a large flat screen TV on the far wall.

"I hope you don't mind Gina, but the plan is that tomorrow afternoon the boys are going to come over for a bit" Kate informed Ziva as they sat down on the sofa after Abby had dumped 'Gina's' bag on the floor.

"No, I do not mind at all, it will give me a chance to see Tony" Ziva confirmed with a genuine smile, she always enjoyed spending time with all of her friends; she never knew when the last time would be.

It became late into the evening. Abby and Ziva were on one sofa and Kate and Michelle on the other, they were watching a film and eating popcorn. The film ended and the girls decided to get into their pyjamas and get ready for bed, they weren't going to go to sleep, however, they were going to stay up all night and talk.

Kate and Abby walked into the lounge from the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows, wafer straw and chocolate curls on the top for everyone; it was Abby and Kate's tradition to have this drink on the first night of any sleepover.

"Oh my God" Michelle explained "That looks sickly" Michelle was new to the group, it was only that she was with Jimmy that she was now friends with Kate and Abby and that was only a couple of months ago.

Abby handed a mug to 'Gina' who thanked her and Kate handed Michelle one of her mugs. They all proceeded to drink their sugar infused drinks.

"So how long have you and Jimmy been together?" Ziva questioned Michelle.

"Just over two months, Jimmy was doing work experience at the local chemists and I had to go and get my mums eye drop prescription. I walked in and he wouldn't stop staring at me and when I handed over the prescription, he was shocked and looked terrified as her read my mums name and date of birth, it was really funny, but then we just got talking. I had seen him around school a couple of times before, but I don't know, just sort of in that moment, I really liked him" Michelle became lost in her memory and started rambling. "Oh, sorry, me and Jimmy have been together for just over two months" she confirmed with a smile and a nod.

"You're all so lucky, you've all got someone" Kate moaned and stated.

"All?" Ziva turned towards Abby who was sitting next to her, she was now smiling, Ziva knew exactly what Kate meant.

"Well, um, okay, you know Tim?" Abby stuttered out.

"Yes I think I know Tim" Ziva laughed at how jittery Abby had become.

"Okay, well, you know when we all went shopping this morning and you and Tony went off?" Ziva just nodded not being able to keep her smile from erupting any longer.

"Tim took me aside and he sort of asked me out and I said yes!" Abby was now really excited and Ziva's expression matched.

"You're so perfect for each other" Ziva complimented.

"Hey, Gina you don't have a brother do you?" Kate enquired in a joking manner.

'Gina' tried to laugh the statement off with a "No" but really Ziva missed her brother terribly and to say he did not exist hurt her.

The rest of the evening went along with not trouble, they stayed up till the early hours of the morning talking and laughing. Abby and Kate shared the air mattress while 'Gina' and Michelle each took one of the sofas.


	21. The barbecue

**_Author notes: i would like to apologise profusely for not updating sooner, but i had major writers block! i am sorry that this chapter is nothing major!_**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own NCIS_**

Ziva was the first up, well actually, she never fell asleep, she couldn't, all Ziva could think about was; what if her father came through that door right now? What if he already knew where she was and not coming for her was one of his mind games?

It was around 0800 when Kate woke up she mouthed "Good morning" to 'Gina' Ziva answered with a nod. Abby and Michelle woke soon after.

"Should we go out for breakfast?" Abby asked as her stomach rumbled.

Everyone laughed. "Yeah, I think that is a great idea" Kate answered. Michelle and Ziva just nodded with smiles.

It took half an hour for all the girls to be ready and out the door, they had chosen to go to the diner, it wasn't too far so they walked.

They walked in and sat at their normal booth. They had all order and received their food of choice and were proceeding to eat and chat when Kate's phone signalled that she had received a text message. It was tony asking what time the guys should arrive at Kate's house.

"What time do you reckon the guys should come round?" Kate opened Tony's question up to the group.

"How about three, it is not too early or too late" Abby suggested.

Kate nodded and replied to Tony's text.

They sat there for another twenty minutes before they left and arrived back at Kate's house.

"We need to set up for the barbecue" Kate stated while heading to the kitchen.

"Hey Gina, do you wanna help me prepare the food?" Abby asked while going through the fridge trying to find the meat. Abby was famous for her meatloaf burgers.

"Sure, why not" Ziva shrugged, tied her hair back and washed her hands. Michelle and Kate went out into the garden to sort out the barbecue and set up some tables and chairs.

It was three o'clock before they knew it, Abby and Ziva were just about done with the food preparation; with skewered chicken, hot dogs, burgers ready to go on the barbecue, they had also made some salad and they was a pizza in the oven, they had also set up on the table outside condiments, bread rolls; for hot dogs and burgers, crisps, plastic cutlery, paper plates and napkins (the less washing up the better) there was also a large plastic box filled with ice with a selection of drinks. The food to go on the barbecue was set on a smaller table next to the barbecue. The pizza was cooked and cut and was now placed on the table with everything else.

The doorbell rang.

Ziva became stiff with fright, was that her father's people, but her worries melted away when she remembers the boys were coming round and it was about three.

Kate answered the door and Ziva automatically recognised the sound of Tony complaining to Tim about how they would have gotten there sooner if it weren't for Tim's poor driving.

Abby ran to Tim and hugged him, Tim fell back into Jimmy who managed to keep his balance and support Tim, which Tim mentally thanked him for, the last thing he wanted was to fall and land on his backside.

Tony casually strolled over to Ziva and kissed her.

"I haven't seen you in ages" he grumbled into her ear while hugging her.

"Tony, it was only yesterday morning" Ziva giggled into chest.

Soon enough they were all outside and helping themselves to drinks.

"Tony you are in charge of the barbecue!" Abby screamed as he went to sit down. He directly stood back up and walked over to the barbecue, Ziva followed, as Ziva walked past Abby, Abby threw Ziva an apron. Ziva threw it over Tony's head and tied it round the back. Tony turned and looked at his reflection in the glass of the sliding door that links the kitchen and garden. A smile grew across his face from ear to ear. The apron was an image of a man's torso that had a very impressive six pack. And it fit him perfectly. He turned and waggled his eye brows at Ziva in a playful manner which suggested that she should run from him and he was planning something devious.

He made the first move; lunging towards Ziva but she dodged out of his way, causing him to fall flat on his face. Everyone erupted into laughter. Ziva went over to Tony and offered her hand to him to help him up, he grabbed her hand and started to get up when all of a sudden Ziva found herself on the floor next to Tony, he had pulled her down while trying to get up. Each individual laugh of every person that was in the garden could be heard, even Tony's and Ziva's.

The barbecue went on. The burgers, hot dogs and skewers were all cooked and now everyone was tucking in to the spread of food. Abby and Tim were sitting together as where Michelle and Jimmy. Kate, Ziva and Tony were all sitting on the grass.

Kate started a conversation "I am sorry if you want to be alone, but…"

"We never mind hanging around with our friends" Tony cut her off and reassured with his signature smile, which along with his caring tone made Ziva's heart melt.

"Yeah, but, I mean you may want to just sit together" Kate stated while looking at the two other couples.

"No, then you would be alone" 'Gina' protested with a smile.

When Abby, Tim, Michelle and Jimmy heard Kate's conversation with the other two they all decided to go and sit and join them on the grass and apologised for being rude and not think about the gathering as a friend's thing. The situation was soon brushed off and the mood was relaxed, with conversation full of laughter and smiles.

Abby's eyes lit up as she remembered her and 'Gina' had made peanut butter Blondies with choc chip ice-cream (Admittedly the ice-cream was bought, but they did bake the blondies).

"Gina, what about dessert?" Abby screamed

"Oh, yes!" Ziva declared with realisation. She got up and ran after Abby who had fled the garden for the kitchen.

A few moments later the girls emerged with a portion of Blondie and ice-cream for everyone and they all tucked in gratefully.

The afternoon drew out and the boys chose to head home, after they had bid goodbye with loving kisses towards their girls, Tim drove away.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon clearing away all the mess, watched a film and again staying up until late talking.

**_Author notes: the meatloaf burgers are dedicated to my mum who makes the most amazing meatloaf and has once or twice made it into burgers. for those of you who don't know a peanut butter blondie is like a brownie but it is not a chocolate mix (henced the blonde part) it has peanut butter and white chocolate in it also :D_**


	22. Bad news

**_Author notes: sorry that i am really bad at updating :( however, hopefully there may be a couple more chapters today :D_**

_**Disclaimer: i do not own anything to do with NCIS i only own my mind.**_

Ziva woke early the next morning after only getting one hour's worth of sleep, to the sound of tapping on a computer keyboard. When she looked up from her pillow, she saw Abby sitting on the air mattress with her laptop in her lap typing away. Ziva knew she was watching video clips because; number one, she was wearing headphones and number two, Ziva could see the light change on her face from the screen, the room was dark because the curtains were closed. But Ziva didn't know what she was watching. Abby spotted Ziva looking at her and so then waved her over to sit and watch with her. It must have been something really good or really bad. As Ziva moved across the room she accidentally tripped and landed on Kate's legs, who was laying next to Abby on the air mattress, this in turn caused Kate to wake suddenly with a slight scream, which then of course woke Michelle up.

"I am so sorry!" Ziva couldn't believe she had just done that, she hardly ever was clumsy and would never manage to trip.

"No, it's fine, I was already partially awake due to Abby tapping on the keyboard anyway" Michelle reassured while not trying to sound too annoyed at Abby, after all it wasn't all that early, it was eight o'clock.

"Sorry, but I found this and I think you should see it!" Abby justified and beckoned the girls over to look at the computer screen.

"What is it" Kate questioned as they all positioned themselves around the laptop that Abby had moved off her lap and placed it on the small coffee table which was at the end of the air mattress.

"Just watch" Abby removed the headphones that had been plugged into the laptop and pressed play.

What Ziva saw made her feel as if she was punched in the stomach and winded. Everyone just sat around the screen speechless. What they were all speechless at was a camera phone capturing the fight 'Gina' and the boys had had when she defended Jimmy. This was bad, but not as bad as all the others girls thought it was, they just think that this is embarrassing for her, but the real fact about this being bad is that now Eli has another way of being able to locate her, yes the video didn't have her name tagged in it, but it was her face and who else but an assassin of Mossad would know how to fight like that? Ziva had to contact jenny and Gibbs immediately.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel too well, is it okay if I go home?" Ziva had to get out of there and quick, if she stayed here, with her friends, and her father was coming to get her, it would place their lives in danger, it would be better if she was at Jenny's house.

"No, of course you can go, do you want a lift?" Kate was concerned.

"No I should be fine, fresh air will do me nice" 'Gina' reassured.

"Good, Gina" Abby giggled and corrected her now good friend.

Ziva quickly got changed and gathered up her things.

"Get better soon!" Michelle and Abby both called as 'Gina' went to step out the door. But Kate held her back.

"Look, I am sure everything will be okay about the video, there will probably just be a few comments thrown at you at school next week" Kate attempted to make 'Gina' feel better.

"Let's hope" and with that short sentence, Ziva left for jenny's home.


	23. You have jumped to the wrong conclusion

_**Author notes: here is another chapter and even better they MAY be more today, just to make up for the fact i hadn't updated in a while. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**_

On the way home Ziva text Jenny that she needed to speak to her face to face as well as Gibbs. However Jenny replied that she and Jethro could not leave work until late. So Ziva was just sat watching TV waiting for Tony who she needed to see for support.

Ziva was thinking about Tali and Ari, how was she going to protect Tali from the same fate. And what about Ari, he had already been sucked in. How long could this last? Her father could be there, taking her kicking and screaming back to Israel within the hour. She was pulled out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. She grabbed her gun from her ankle holster. Slowly she made her way to the front door. She relaxed and placed her gun back in its holster when she saw through the window it was only Tony.

She opened the door and attempted to smile, but failed.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked as he stepped into the house and rapped his arm around his girlfriend. They walked into the lounge and sat next to each other on the sofa.

Ziva couldn't hold back her tears anymore, once one had rolled down her cheek, they all followed. Tony didn't know what to do, he didn't know what was going on and if he was going to find out what was wrong he wanted it to come from her.

"You take as much time as you need, I am not going anywhere" he reassured while running his hand in circles on her back. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder, causing her tears to stain his t-shirt.

They stayed like that for ten minutes before Ziva could pull herself together long enough to confide in Tony.

"The fight I had for Jimmy" Tony nodded "It was caught on camera" a tear tumbled down her cheek and Tony brushed it away. "Now my father knows where I am, it was posted online" Ziva now couldn't turn of the water works, she didn't have to, Tony now understood.

"Listen to me" He pulled Ziva's face up so she would look straight into his eyes "You are save here with Gibbs and Jenny and I mean I am pretty great too, I will keep you safe" Ziva playfully slapped him on the chest "it will be okay, it has to be" Ziva had stopped crying.

"I know, but I am scared, I don't want to lose you or anyone" Ziva sat there and stared into his beautiful eyes. She lent in and he met her half way with a kiss.

Jenny and Gibbs came through the door at nine o'clock. As they entered the lounge they were met by the sight of Tony and Ziva curled up on the sofa in each other's arms.

"Aww" Gibbs went to go and wake them "No Jethro leave them, we can talk to her later" Jenny whispered.

Unfortunately Jenny had been a bit too loud and the two teenagers started to stir from their slumber. Tony was the first to open his eyes; he was met by Gibbs who was standing over him, this caused Tony to flinch back into the sofa. Ziva was now awake and she and Jenny laughed at Tony.

Ziva's entire situation came flooding back to her and she stood up and Tony followed.

"Please sit down" Ziva gestured the opposite sofa.

"Oh my God Ziva don't tell me, I am going to kill you" Gibbs was now furious and was right in Tony's face.

"NO! Gibbs you have jumped to the wrong conclusion, I am not pregnant, I have never…" Ziva reassured. Jenny grabbed Gibbs' arms and pulled him down next to her on the sofa.

Tony and Ziva sat down.

"You know I got into that fight at school?" the Gibbs' to be nodded. "Well, it was posted on the internet and now my father may definitely know where I am, it didn't have my real name only my cover name but it shows my face and my training, my father has people always looking around internet, he may have found me" Ziva was now speaking extremely quickly.

Jenny butted in "Right, now everyone just take a deep breath" everyone followed her order. "Jethro what options do we have here?" Gibbs didn't have a clue.

Jenny could read him and new his answer. "We can go into NCIS tomorrow and talk to the computer technicians. Tony can you stay here tonight for support plus I would like you to come tomorrow and it will be early" Jenny's director mode kicked in and no one argued with her. Tony nodded; he knew his father wasn't even in the country so he wouldn't need to tell him where he was for the night.


	24. Just another day at the office

It was early next morning when Tony was awoke by something touching or more like shoving his foot which was hanging off the edge of the sofa. Gibbs was standing over him again but this time holding a mug of coffee.

"You are doing that all too often" Tony mumbled

"Get up DiNozzo" Gibbs ordered. With that Tony jumped up off the sofa, he could hear the impatience in his voice.

"I'm just going to go and brush my teeth"

"No, wait" Tony did as he was told, the last thing he wanted to do this early in the morning was to make Gibbs, the father figure of his girlfriend angry. "Have either you or the gang got anything planned for Ziva's birthday?" Gibbs casually enquired whilst taking a gulp of his coffee.

"I'm not sure, I guess I would like to do something, just us two, but I mean I don't know about the rest of the gang" Tony reported.

"Jenny has asked me to find out because she wants to take everyone out for a meal" Gibbs informed.

A nod of understanding was exchanged and Tony left for Ziva's room to see if she was up yet. Of course she was, it was Ziva. As he approached her room he could hear the hair dryer on. He slowly pushed to door open to reveal Ziva standing near her bathroom in a pair of green/grey cargo trousers and a vest top drying her long wavy dark hair. He could smell her shampoo from where he stood leaning against the door frame. When she saw him standing there, she switched off the hairdryer.

"Good morning, did you sleep okay?" Ziva was far too chipper for the early hour.

"Yeah, but I would have slept much better if you had been curled up next to me" he quipped with a Tony grin.

"What and missed the opportunity to sleep in this much comfier bed" She joked

"Yeah, I guess. Hey sorry but can I borrow your bathroom? I need to brush my teeth and I know in your cupboard you have a new extra toothbrush, please"

Tony and Ziva were dressed and ready, waiting outside for Jenny and Gibbs.

"What are we going to do?" Gibbs asked while following jenny around the kitchen as she made her and Jethro coffee and placing it in individual thermos'.

"The only thing we can do" jenny relied as she passed a thermos to Gibbs and grabbed her keys and put them in her bag. "Go and find out, by asking the NCIS computer techs"

"But what if Ziva is spotted by someone who knows her, we could be charged with kidnapping" Gibbs' voice was slightly raised.

"Look, we need to minimise the threat of that video to minimise the threat of Ziva being taken back to Israel" Jenny tried to reassure Gibbs, but everyone knew that was impossible, even for Jenny.

Soon the makeshift family were on the Navy yard and were pulling in to the director's car parking space.

"Wow, I feel important" Tony half joked to try and lighten the tense mood. The tense vibes were mostly coming from Ziva and Gibbs. Tony was trying to stay positive for support just like Jenny had told him to do the day before.

It took ten minutes for Jenny to sort out guest statuses for the two teenagers, but it would have taken longer if it weren't for Jenny being the director and all.

"Okay I need to go and sort something out in my office so you two come with me and you can sit in there and wait" Jenny kissed Jethro goodbye before he walked off to what Tony and Ziva presumed to be his desk, they then followed jenny up to her office.

Ziva found this facility much more welcoming then Mossad even down to the colour of the walls.

Tony and Ziva kept their mouths closed for the duration of the time they spent in Jenny office, which turned out to be a lot longer than planned. They held hands as they sat on the sofa. Ziva was continually nervous, what if she saw someone she knew from Israel, her new life would be over, her and Tony would be over.

The time finally came when they could sort this all out, it was in the form of Gibbs arriving to Jenny's office with yet another cup of coffee Gibbs style, the two teens knew it was Gibbs style because when jenny took a sip, her face turned to disgust.

"Ready?" Gibbs questioned with a slight bit of amusement looking around the room to all the occupants.

There was a nod in unison.

The group made their way down to the ITC basement, on the way they got a lot of odd looks; most of the employees knew that Jenny and Gibbs had taken in a friend's child for an amount of time, but still just to see it. Tony held Ziva's had tighter with every look. This made Ziva realise just how lucky she was to have him, he would always be there even if she was in Israel and he was in Washington, he cared too much to just let her go, he was here wasn't he?

The discussion that happened between Jenny and the technicians was a disappointing one, they could only remove it from the first place it was uploaded but there was no way to remove it entirely, people could have e-mailed it to friends, there could be a copy anywhere, it just wasn't possible to remove it from everywhere. The group decided to go ahead and remove what could be and hoped that was enough. The technicians didn't need to know why the video needed to be removed, it was none of their business, plus the order came from the director and they knew not to ask as well as the fact they would have special agent Gibbs breathing down their necks.

Jenny ordered Tony and Ziva to go and get something to eat from the break room and Jenny or Gibbs would drop them home when they could. Jenny showed them the way to the break room and handed Ziva some money.

"Here, you should be safe here, there are no members of the Israeli embassy here at NCIS today, get a drink and something to eat for the both of you from the vending machine" Jenny smiled and left the room. There was no one else in the room. Ziva walked over to the vending machine.

"What do you want to drink?" Ziva asked Tony who was sitting at one of the tables.

"Cherryade?" Tony questioned to find out if there was what he wanted. Ziva proceeded to feed the money into the machine and pressed the buttons. She walked over to Tony handed him his drink and a packet of crisps and sat down next to him placing her head on the table. Tony moved his chair closer to Ziva and rapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It will be okay" Tony wanted to change the subject to help her relax "what do you want for your birthday?" Ziva looked surprised.

"How did you know my birthday is coming up?" Ziva was curious.

"Well I could say it is because I am a fabulous boyfriend but Gibbs asked me if I had anything planned" Tony confessed.

"I have not really thought about it" Ziva didn't have to explain, Tony knew she had a lot on her mind.

They sat in silence for a few moments before a man walked into the room who wore a smile. He walked over to the fridge and got his packed lunch. Tony flashed him a grin while the man looked over and Ziva in concern.

"Hey you okay?" The man questioned in Ziva's direction.

Ziva looked up startled, she obviously hadn't realised anybody else was in the room.

"Yes sorry" Ziva was trying to be polite but she came off a little annoyed.

"You Gina right?" Ziva look shocked and worried, could he know too much. "I work with Gibbs, he mentioned you a couple time" The man smiled to try and ease her worried facial expression. "My name's William Decker" he held out his hand to Tony.

Tony shook his hand "Tony and yeah this is Gina" Decker smiled at Ziva and walked out, he could tell they wanted to be left alone.

Ten more minutes past in silence. Gibbs stormed into the room coffee cup in hand.

"I only have 30 minutes, Jenny's in a meeting, so you are stuck with me" Tony and Ziva couldn't tell if he was trying to make a joke or if he was angry. They followed him to jenny's car. The ride home was in silence.

The rest of the day went with no trouble. Tony and Ziva just sat and watched TV and ordered pizza. By the time Jenny and Gibbs came home it was quite late and Tony and Ziva were asleep on the sofa like the previous day. Tony didn't want to leave Ziva alone to worry, he knew he couldn't really help if her father or his men came for her but he wanted to help look after her psychologically. This time Jenny and Gibbs left them. Tomorrow Tony would meet with the gang and plan a birthday surprise for 'Gina' while Jenny or Gibbs would go out at some time in the day and buy Ziva a gift. Ziva would go to NCIS and stay in Jenny's office, where she felt safer than at home by herself where she could look forward to her birthday which was due to come up in the next couple of days.


	25. A birthday suprise

**_Author notes: another chapter, hope you enjoy, R&R please :D i would like to thank RUmad and left my heart in paris for all the great ideas and support, THANK YOU!_**

**_Disclaimer: i still do not own NCIS._**

Ziva woke up and she couldn't stop the smile that was growing across her face. Today was her birthday. She had never got out of bed as quick as she did then; this would be her first real birthday celebration, and she would be surrounded by her friends that she considered her family, they were more of a family than her father was, but she did miss Tali and Ari.

She grabbed her dressing gown and slipped it on along with her slippers and raced down the stairs. She headed straight for the lounge where she heard her new formed family laughing and chatting.

As soon as she entered the room everyone turned around and screamed "Surprise!" her eyes immediately met her adoring one of a kind boyfriend, who she thinks she will die without him. He ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms and in that moment she felt as if she could stay in this time for ever. It felt like an eternity before he put her down, as he did that Abby ran over and hugged the life out of her. As soon as she was released the rest of the gang crowded round and wished her a happy birthday.

As she looked around the room she saw a spread of food all laid out on a long table along the far opposite wall to where she was standing. There were balloons and banners everywhere. This was amazing; Ziva had never experienced anything so full of happiness. There was light music playing. There was a table full of brightly wrapped lots of different sized gifts.

She saw Tom and Abby standing side by side holding hands, Jimmy and Michelle, Kate and Tony, but what about Gibbs and Jenny? They then appeared walking through a doorway and nodded at everyone.

Out of nowhere came "SURPRISE!" Ziva turned to look at Jenny and Gibbs and to her amazement there standing in front of them, dressed in a pretty pink dress and her hair in a high pony tail was no other than Ziva's beloved little sister.

"Tali oh my God!" Ziva went to move towards her when a deadly shot rang out and echoed around the house, everyone's faces dropped. Ziva looked towards Tali. Blood started to seep through her pink dress from her chest. Tali and Ziva locked eyes, Tali's were so innocent, so pure, and they were pleading Ziva to help her, but what could Ziva do?

As Tali's lifeless body fell to the floor and landed in a heap, two more shots rang out, blood sprayed across the walls. Jenny and Gibbs' body collapsed on the floor, they had been shot in the back of the head. The killer was in the next room.

No body mover, they were all in shock. The man they saw casually walk into the room was not familiar to anyone but Ziva. Why would he do this?

Before Ziva could think to begin to find an answer to that question he lifted the gun and pointed it at Tim, who did nothing, he did not attempt to move or scream. Ziva couldn't hear anything, she just saw Tim fall and then him lying in a pool of blood. Abby was next. This man was just murdering them all. Her friends made no attempt to move, the only movement they made was there body dropping to the floor.

Soon Tony was the only one left. Ziva's hearing came back. "You belong to me and only me" Eli wanted revenge and this was it. Ziva had given her heart to this people and Eli wanted it back, and he would get it the only way he knew how, death.

A shot was fired, hitting Tony's gut, Eli wanted both Ziva and Tony to suffer, a slow and painful death for tony and Ziva having to watch.

"Noooooo, you animal!" Ziva lunged for her father.

A shot.

Blackness.

**_Author notes: Stay tuned, don't worry more to come. ;D_**


	26. Just Ducky

**_Author notes: i am sorry for the delay, i was planning to update mid week but got caught up in school work and then i got sick. i have changed that Ziva is going to be 16, now she is going to be 17. i realized a while back that Ducky wasn't included so here he is, enjoy :D pleas R&R. this chapter (Just Ducky) is named after a video on YouTube and i find it very funny and the tune gets stuck in your head, so if your bored you could search for the video ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own NCIS._**

Ziva was startled awake to fine herself in a cold sweat and Gibbs bursting into her room with his gun drawn. She must have been screaming. He cleared the room and moved over to sit on the edge of her bed. They stared at one another for a while; there was no need for words until Gibbs found one.

"Coffee?" Ziva nodded and followed Gibbs downstairs to the kitchen. Gibbs made two mugs of coffee and handed Ziva one.

"What, I get your coffee?" Ziva tried to joke her way out of the situation they had found themselves in.

"Well, you deserve the best right now because of everything, plus it is your birthday" Gibbs attempted to make Ziva feel better. They sat again in silence. Gibbs' thoughts carried him to thinking about how strong Ziva is and how troubled she has become as a result of her situation. He decided to call Ducky and so left the room after telling Ziva he will be back in a minute.

In Jenny's home office.

"Hey Duck, sorry for the lateness, but I think Ziva needs someone to talk to and I think you would be the best person" Gibbs reported whilst rubbing the back of his neck and head. Jenny was away on business in Los Angeles and wouldn't be back till a couple of hours, so it was just Ziva and Gibbs. Jenny and Gibbs decided because of her being away it would be practical for another person in the area to know about 'Gina' being Ziva, they chose Ducky.

"Of course Jethro, you know this reminds me of a time…" Gibbs zoned out. "So when do you want me?" this bought Gibbs back to the conversation.

"Now would be nice" Gibbs ordered down the phone and hung up.

Gibbs re-entered the kitchen were Ziva was sat with some Oreo's on a plate.

"Sorry, I felt like I needed some sugar and these were the first thing I found" Ziva informed Gibbs after swallowing the biscuit.

"No, that's fine, I hope you don't mind but I invited a friend round and he has been informed of your situation, and he is a good friend so you are not in any danger, I just thought you might like to talk" Gibbs had moved to sit opposite Ziva at the island.

"Like a psych evaluation?" Ziva was not concerned about this but just wanted to know the truth.

"Yeah but I mean" Ziva cut him off.

"No, I would like to talk to someone on a professional level" Ziva wanted help but didn't want to admit it.

Twenty minutes had passed before Ducky was knocking at the door of jenny's house.

"Hey, thanks Duck for this" Gibbs greeted him as he answered the door.

"Nonsense Jethro, where is the young lady?" Ducky replied as he stepped inside the house and took his coat of.

"In the kitchen, I'll be in the lounge if I am needed" Gibbs called to Ducky as he moved towards the kitchen.

Ziva stood up immediately when Ducky walked into the room.

"Oh no my dear please sit down, this will not be a formal thing, I just want to try and help you" Ducky was now moving to sit at the kitchen table where Ziva had moved to and gesturing with his hand for her to sit.

"Can I get you anything to drink …?" Ziva offered whilst enquiring his name.

"Ducky, and no thank you I am fine" Ducky informed Ziva.

"I am sorry for making you come out at this hour" Ziva apologised.

"No, you haven't made me do anything, I am here to help and that is what I do" Ducky reassured. "Shall we start with your nightmare you had this morning?"

Ziva informed Ducky of what had occurred in her dream. Ducky than asked her what she thinks this means.

"I have to save Tali from our father, from Mossad, from a job that will get her killed before her life had begun" Ziva was getting faster and faster, she was becoming panicked over her younger sisters predicament.

Duck had finished his talk with Ziva and was met by the front door by Gibbs.

"So, what's happening?" Gibbs was concerned and had been waiting all the time.

"She is much stronger than she thinks she is, she informed me that she only woke once everyone including herself were dead at her father's hand, most people would have woken when the first person was dead Jethro, she carried on to avenge the death of her friends which causes her own death, she has the inner strength to stand up to her father, I don't think she realises it" Ducky patted Gibbs' shoulder and left. He had put his coat on whilst talking to Gibbs.


	27. Happy first birthday

**_Author notes: enjoy :D sorry for any mistakes but it has gone midnight here and i am quite tired, sorry :D_**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own anything_**

After Ducky had left Ziva went back to bed, to get in a few more much need hours of sleep before she could really celebrate her seventeenth birthday. When she would wake Jenny should be home, which would undoubtedly make her feel better; she didn't know what it was, but Jenny made her feel more relaxed, she guessed Jenny fitted into the mother figure she was missing and needed so much right now.

When she had reached her room her attention was drawn to her phone that was flashing; signalling that she had received a text message. As she dived onto the bed she scooped up her phone in her hand off the bedside table. As she snuggled down into her bed she looked at the text, it was from Tony, this automatically bought a huge smile to Ziva's face. It read:

'_Hey gorgeous, sorry for the time but I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday, that I know will be the best ever, it has to be; I am your boyfriend ;)  
>so here we go: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZEE-VAH!<br>Love T XX see ya later X'_

Ziva was too tired to reply and plus she was going to see him later anyway. Within moments of placing her phone back where she had found it, she was asleep.

Gibbs, ever since starting a permanent relationship with Jenny, he has found it difficult and almost impossible to sleep without her next to him, so when she is away on Business he never really sleeps, he would always spend the nights in the shed, but now Ziva was here and the fact that she needed protection he felt he had to stay in the house and close to her. When Ducky had left Gibbs decided to go out to the shed and work on his boat, as Ducky had said, Ziva was strong and could stand up to her father and his people. Plus Jenny would be home soon and he would be back in the house in no time. He informed Ziva of his decision in case she needed him.

Ziva was woken by the sound of the front door opening and closing. Jenny. Ziva jumped out of her bed, it was only just light outside. Ziva threw on her dressing gown and slippers and headed out onto the landing. The sight she was met by made her smile and almost tear up. Jenny and Gibbs were in silence standing in front of the front door just relaxing in each other's embrace. Ziva chose not to approach the couple until they had finished their form of affection.

Ziva came down stairs and followed the two into the kitchen where there was a fresh pot of coffee brewing.

"Welcome home Jen" Ziva greeted as she entered the room and moving across it to hug Jenny.

"Oh, Ziva you didn't have to get up, happy birthday also" Jenny returned the hug.

"Thank you. I just wanted to make sure you got home safe, that is all" Ziva and Gibbs shared a glance that said that they weren't going to inform Jenny about her nightmare. Ducky would be a good friend and understand and not mention anything once Gibbs has informed him. They didn't need to add any more stress to Jenny's life, since having to be the director and having to plan a wedding.

It was a good thing that Ziva hadn't come down straight away and had moved out of sight as soon as Jenny got home because otherwise she would have seen her birthday present that Jenny had picked up on the way home. Jenny and Gibbs had hidden it in one of the cupboards in Jenny's home office.

The time had come for Ziva to get up for good and get in the celebration mood for her birthday. The plan was today she would have a party at Jenny's house where all the gang and close friends were invited, then on the next day Jenny had organised a meal for Ziva, Tony, herself, Jethro and now Ducky.

Ziva was showered and dressed in her usual style of cargo trousers and a plain top, but she wore her hair down, also she was wearing the bracelet that matched Tony's in no time. In fact she must have been majorly excited about her first real birthday celebration because she was ready within just about ten minutes.

Ziva couldn't find Jenny or Gibbs anywhere in the house so she decided to look outside where she did have better luck. They were setting up tables and chairs on the deck. To her surprise they was a third person out there hanging up a giant girlish birthday banner, it was Tony. Wait a moment there was another person and another and another, it was the whole gang. Ziva became extremely intrigued and decided to go outside.

Abby was the first to notice that 'Gina' was there, she was the ignition to the massive "SURPRISE!" This was too much of a mirror of her dream, this cause Ziva to have to take some steps backwards and have to close her eyes to focus on breathing. Gibbs noticed this and came to her aid as did Tony. They led her inside to get a glass of water and to let her sit down; her reaction had be a surprise to the group, she must have seen it coming so why did she act like this, everyone but Gibbs was confused.

"I'm fine, stop fussing please" Ziva stated while swatting Tony's hand away which he had placed atop her head to check her temperature as they sat her down at the kitchen table.

"I just want to make sure you are okay" Tony protested replacing his hand.

"Tony gives us a minute" Gibbs gestured with his head for Tony leave the room. He obeyed.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Gibbs enquired whilst6 handing Ziva a glass of water.

"Yes, it just bought back some of what happened earlier, that's all" Ziva tried to state simply as she took a sip of the water.

"Hey look at me" Gibbs positioned himself so Ziva had to look at him. "It was just a dream, you can do this, you are strong" Ziva just smiled weakly. Gibbs went and ushered Tony back in the room to comfort Ziva. Gibbs then left to finish outside.

"What's happening?" Tony caringly asked while taking a seat next to Ziva a placing his hand on hers.

"Just a bit overwhelmed, I have never really been cared for this much ever before" Ziva sadly stated whilst looking into his eyes.

"That's all changed now, you have all of us who love and care for you" Tony gave her one of his infectious smiles which she returned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

They joined the rest of the group outside, where everybody got stuck in doing something.

"Hey no fair, you're down here too early!" Abby complained as she ran over to her now recovered friend and hugging her.

"Sorry Abby, I was too excited for my birthday that I couldn't slow down" Ziva laughed as she hugged Abby back. Work still needed to be completed so Abby went back to work.

Tim and Abby where setting up a sound system so there could be music outside. Michelle, Kate and Jenny were preparing all the food. Gibbs was in charge of the BBQ and getting that ready. Jimmy, Tony and to everyone's dissatisfaction Ziva, were all sorting out the drinks; moving them from the large fridge that Gibbs had in the back of his work shed to the cool boxes on the deck. In no time the garden was set up so that the rest of the day could go ahead and be relaxed.

The smell of burgers and hotdogs filled the air. Music could just be heard from where Ziva sat it Tony's lap while he leaned against a tree. Ziva and Tony's fingers were interlocked. They had just finished their food.

"So, what had been the best part of your first real birthday so far?" Tony quizzed Ziva.

She looked up at him and with a smile replied "This, now, you" Tony returned the smile.

They stayed like this for a moment before Tony moved his head down and captured Ziva's lips in his; she returned the action straight away.

They were drawn out of their moment when Jenny called from down the garden "Cake time, where's the birthday girl?"

Ziva stood up with excitement of the prospect of cake, her first real birthday cake. She held out her hand for Tony to grab, so she could get him up faster so she could get to her cake faster.

"There you are, finally" Gibbs stated when Ziva and Tony made it over to where the group surrounded Ziva's birthday cake. It was a simple white sponge with chocolate frosting; Abby had made it that morning.

"Gina, come here" Jenny ushered Ziva to stand in front of her so Ziva could blow out her candles; which Jenny had just lit.

The group burst out into song (Happy Birthday) this made Ziva smile and she could not stop herself. As the group finished their terribly tuned song, Tony whispered into Ziva's ear "Make a wish" Ziva closed her eyes took in a large breath and proceeded to extinguish the candles while making her all time biggest wish.

An eruption of cheers ignited from the group of the people she now calls friends and now even family. Tony snaked his arms around her waist, she turned in his arms and they gradually moved their faces towards one another ending ones their lips collided together in a loving statement.

"Happy birthday Zee-Vah" Tony whispered into her not allowing the people around them to hear as they still know Ziva as 'Gina'.

"I love you Tony" Ziva whispered back, although she didn't know who knew it.

"I love you too" A single tear fell down Ziva's cheek, Tony brushed it away with his thumb and gave her a final quick kiss on the lips.

Abby interrupted "Come on, cut the cake, I want to know how much of a good baker I am" she giggled while handing her a cake knife.

The cake was shared out and everyone had tucked in. Tony and Ziva where in the deck at the computer while Tony looked for a song.

"Ah-ha, here we go, this one is perfect" Tony stated while grabbing Ziva's hand and guiding her over to the swing chair. _I want to break free by Queen _started to play over the speakers. Ziva just smiled and grabbed Tony's hand and laced her fingers with his. Ziva chose to make a mental note of the song and add it as one of _their_ songs. They just listened and relaxed.

"Ziva do you want to open your presents yet?" Jenny asked as she approached the cute couple.

"Do you have to ask" Tony joked as he saw Ziva's face light up at the prospect of actually getting gifts that weren't related to Mossad of her father's idea of a gift. The couple moved into the lounge with the rest of the gang to where Gibbs was and where there was a small but impressive pile of colourfully wrapped gifts.

Ziva couldn't stop thanking everyone profusely as they left that evening; she had received many different gifts from everyone:

Tony had gotten her a heart shaped locket which contained a T and a Z interlocked carved into the front of it, luckily no one saw the T and Z because that would confuse everyone as they think Ziva's name is 'Gina'. The locket also included a picture of herself and Tony. He also got her a bracelet which contained the words 'We may not be together but our love will last forever' he wanted to make sure she knew that he would always love her, no matter what.

Kate had got her a charm bracelet along with three charms; a G for 'Gina', a heart with a T, for her relationship with Tony and a charm of a muffin because of the way she first saw the group.

Abby got 'Gina' a Bert; a hippo puppet. Abby had also styled it like herself, in a gothic fashion, so Ziva would be reminded of her friend every day.

Michelle gave Ziva a pair of earrings and a box of chocolates. The earrings where tasteful, simple, pink studs that Michelle had seen 'Gina' looking at when they had first gone shopping but she had no money had so couldn't purchase them.

Jimmy gave 'Gina' a selection of bubble baths which included the scents of jelly beans; Jimmy remembers 'Gina' saying that her favourite sweets were jelly beans, he saw them and had to buy them for her.

Tim got 'Gina' a drawing pack that included; a variety of different pencils, an A4 pad of paper, an A5 pad of paper, a set of rubbers and sharpeners, also there was a pack of coloured pencils, oil pastels and chalks. Tim was always jealous of Kate and Ziva's talent of drawing but would never discourage it and so thought that Ziva could do with nice new equipment.

Jenny had gotten Ziva a bottle of perfume and a smart summer dress. It was nothing major but it was a nice touch of femininity that a mother would do for a daughter and Ziva appreciated it.

Gibbs as a slight inside joke got Ziva a thermos that appeared at first glance to be a paper cup; this was for her morning coffee for when she is running late and Gibbs is pressing her for time and they don't have time to stop for coffee at Starbucks, which is what happens on most mornings, having his thermos could psychologically make her day start with a Starbucks jolt. He also gave her a new red leather lockable journal; he just wanted to give her something practical.

Jenny and Gibbs together got Ziva a TV for her bedroom; this is what jenny picked up on the way home from LA. Instead of Tony and Ziva always falling asleep on the uncomfortable sofa, they could fall asleep up stairs instead, but of course there would be an open door policy, the door stays open all the time.

The rest of the day went along smoothly; everyone just sat and talked. When the day was over Ziva found that her cheeks hurt from all the non-stop smiling, she felt like the happiest person on the planet, but how long could this high last?

_**Author notes: what do you think her birthday wish should have been? review with your ideas :D**_


	28. Put it away Ziva

**_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the characters._**

The second birthday event of Ziva's went swimmingly, Jenny had organised for Tony, Ziva, herself, Gibbs and Ducky to eat at an Italian restaurant. Duck gave Ziva a present which was a necklace; Ziva thanked him and told him he didn't have to as they hardly knew one another, but he insisted that she deserved it as it was her birthday. That night Ziva wore her locket and bracelet from Tony, she also wore the dress Jenny had gotten her, even though Ziva usually went for a slightly more of a comfortable look, she actually really did like the dress. She also wore her knew perfume. That night Gibbs also had set the TV up in her room, admittedly it took a while longer than expected and it ended with Tony and Gibbs working together on it, Ziva just sat with Jenny on her bed and laughed at the two. But she was very grateful as it meant Tony could stay round and she wouldn't feel guilty for him sleeping on the sofa as they had an excuse to fall asleep upstairs.

Before Ziva knew it the week was over and it was the morning she was heading back to school. Tony was going to pick her up and give her a lift. Ziva chose to use her knew thermos that Gibbs had gotten her for her morning coffee.

She hadn't really seen anyone but Jenny, Gibbs and Tony after her birthday party. She felt a bit sorry and guilty for not calling at least, but she got caught up in last minutes school work. Plus she felt safer at Jenny's house, rather that outside where her father had easy access to her.

The sound of Tony's car pulling up outside pulled her out of her thoughts; she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. This day was going to be very interesting.

When she had clambered into Tony's car, she greeted Tony with a false smile, he knew.

"What's the matter?" Tony asked in a caring tone.

"Nothing, I am fine" Ziva didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, well if you want to talk about anything you know I am always here" Tony brushed away the stray hair from her pony tail behind her ear and they drove off.

Arriving at the school Ziva was bombarded with hugs from Abby.

"I haven't seen you in what feels like a month" Abby screamed as she embraced 'Gina'

"Sorry Abby, I got caught up in some things" Ziva was not being her usual happy self and Tony noticed. He didn't want her to feel as if she was alone in her situation.

"Hey" Tony had to stop himself from called her 'Zee' "Gee, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

Ziva just nodded and followed Tony back over to his car. "Tony, look I am fine, it just…" Ziva didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"You know you are not alone, you can talk to me if something is bothering you, you know that right?" Tony took her into his arms. A few tears escaped her eyes.

"I just, I don't know, I can't" Ziva couldn't form a sentence. Tony just hugged her and swayed slightly trying to calm her.

"Is it your father?" Tony wanted to help her but didn't know how to approach the subject so just chose to be blunt but sound caring. Ziva nodded.

"I don't know how long we have left, he must know where I am by now" Ziva looked up into Tony's hazel eyes.

"Don't worry, just live in the here and know. I love you and I always will and if I have to I will wait for you" Ziva playfully slapped Tony's chest at his soppiness.

"I love you too" Ziva stated, all her tears had gone. Tony moved his face down and brushed his lips against Ziva's, Ziva then moved her head which made their lips collide together in a passionate kiss.

As the bell rang Ziva and Tony held hands and walked to their classes. Tony had PE and Ziva had Art, they would meet back up at break.

As she entered the art room she saw Kate unpacking her item form her bag, Ziva sat at her desk.

"Are you okay; you seemed a bit upset this morning?" Kate enquired with a smile.

"Yeah, I was just missing my father that is all" Ziva smiled back and Kate just nodded with a returning smile. This was the total opposite to why Ziva was upset. 'Gina' may have been missing her father but Ziva was dreading the day he came back.

When Physics was over her and Jimmy went outside to meet everyone. As soon as she saw Tony's face hers lit up, she didn't realise how much she actually missed him in the two short hours she hadn't seen him in, this could be bad, what about when she has to leave? How will she cope?

She went and sat on his lap, he had brought her some grapes and proceeded to feed them to her. This moment was short lived because before they knew it the bell had gone and it was time for Ziva to go and sit through History and French, which she hated. At least she and Tony could spend the rest of the afternoon with one another; at lunch and in photography and even after school, they had arranged for her to go round Tony's house.

Ziva was now sitting in the lunch hall waiting for everyone to join her. The past two hours had gone at a snail's pace. It was Tony's turn to buy them lunch today; so she was waiting, she felt as if someone was watching her, but when she looked around everywhere there was no one. Finally the gang all arrived one by one, luckily Tony was first; Ziva was so hungry. He didn't know if she was smiling about him or the food.

By the end of lunch 'Gina' had managed to catch up with all of the gang and repeated thanking them for her birthday. She didn't want to leave them ever but just till tomorrow would have to do; as now was photography with Mr Pacci but most importantly with Tony.

The lesson hadn't been as fun as she had hoped; they were getting ready for their controlled assessment and so had to work in silence. Something on the air was not silent, something was off, something was not right.

Ziva's along with everyone else's attention was brought over to the door where to men in black suits entered, Ziva instantly recognised them as Israeli Mossad and without thinking drew her gun from her ankle holster aiming at both of them; one, one minute and the other the next as she stood up which caused her stall to fall the crash to the floor that was the only thing heard in the room. Everyone in the room froze and just stared at the scene that was unravelling in front of them, all of them shocked.

"Put it away Ziva" Her father casually demanded in Hebrew as he rounded the corner in through the door.

Ziva was shocked, she knew it could have happened but not like this, she expected, she needed Jenny and Gibbs there.

_**Author notes: R&R please :D**_


	29. The end is nigh

**_Author notes: so sorry for the long wait; i had exams and school. so this is the last chapter, don't worry there will be a sequel! :D The conversation between Eli and Ziva at the begining and teh officers is all in Hebrew._**

Ziva placed her gun on the floor; she did not want to tempt herself into shooting at her father or his Mossad men. A moment of silence occupied the room where Eli and Ziva just stared at one another. This was disrupted when Eli erupted after walking over to her.

"Ziva David, tell me one good reason why I shouldn't handcuff you and drag you out of here myself" Eli's voice was growing louder and his temper more impatient.

"I am not one of your Mossad officers; you do not get to talk to me as you have. What crime have I committed for you to have the grounds to arrest me?" She could hardly control herself.

"You are in the country illegally" This had turned into a shouting match, and Eli David did not want to lose against his own daughter.

"I am an asylum seeker, plus Gina Ramirez is not here illegally" She knew it was wrong to answer her father back in this way, however, when has her ever really been a father figure to her?

"Oh, and who sorted that out for you, Ari?" He saw the pain that struck into Ziva's eyes when he mention the name of her brother; this made him feel a small sense of accomplishment.

"No he had no involvement" Ziva did not want Ari to get in trouble for something he didn't do. No one was to blame but her.

"You will not stay here any longer. You hear me?" Eli was on the verge of exploding now.

"I will not take your orders" She was not going to go without a fight.

Eli snapped "You will do as you are told" as he finished he struck his daughter straight across the face with his hand. The shock that struck the faces of the people that witnessed this anger filled scene that had just taken place, were one's of pure shock. For them it was not obvious that these two Israeli people were related in anyway, except for Tony, though he could only guess.

As Eli turned towards the door, he nodded towards the two Mossad officers. They marched towards Ziva and attempt to grab her. Ziva struck one of them in the gut with her leg causing him to be startled and gasping for air. The second man, she landed her fist in his face. By this time the first man had recovered and went for her again, she threw her leg up striking him also in the head. Now everyone was transfixed on the scene and were in complete and utter shock, Even Eli but he knew in advance that his daughter would try something like this and he knew his men would eventually obtain her; so he just stood in the door way. This time the men knew they had no chance with their fists; Ziva had been taught well, so they pulled out their guns and aimed them at her. She retaliated by pulling out her knife from her boot; she knew it would be useful one day. Really she had no chance; two guns against a small knife, but this made her feel better; they could not obtain her as she was too good for them so they had to overt to weapons. She showed a small smile.

"Surrender the weapon" the first officer demanded. Ziva did as she was told. When the second made his move to handcuff her she kicked him and the first officer. Before she knew it another officer that Eli had on standby had intervened and grabbed her. The next thing she knew she was in handcuffs and was being lead out of the classroom and back to Israel, back to Mossad, back to a short lived life, Back to misery.

The whole classroom was silent; no one wanted to contemplate what had just happened. No one knew what they should do. The deadly silence didn't last long though.

"Where is Ziva David?" Gibbs who had just rushed into the classroom, gun drawn, demanded. Everyone's faces answered his question.

"Gina Ramirez" Jenny calmly corrected walking in to the room whilst holstering her sig.

Everyone was in way too much shock to even begin to explain what had just happened. It was like something out of an action film. When Jenny noticed Tony with a blank expression and a pale complexion just staring at the stool that was lying on the floor in front of him, she approached him and knelt down next to him and lent on his desk.

"Tony what happened to Ziva?" Tony immediately snapped out of his vegetable state and stared questionably into Jenny's eyes. Gibbs had walked over now and stood behind her.

"Erm, she, she, two men, fat old guy," Tony couldn't form a sentence, he couldn't believe it, she was gone.

"What way?" Gibbs butted in.

"I saw her being put into a black car heading away from us" Tony sensing it was urgent had managed to find his voice.

Gibbs and Jenny nodded and walked off and out of the classroom, presumably going after Ziva.

At break, which was only five minutes after Gibbs and Jenny left, Tony was the last one to reach the gangs table in the court yard. On the way there he could hear everyone talking about 'Gina' and how she was a terrorist or an escaped convict. This made him feel sick, he had to tell the gang the truth and then he had to go and find her himself, he had to do something.

As he approached the gang they all turned, Kate was the first to confront him "What the hell happened?" She wasn't angry only confused; they had obviously heard the rumours about 'Gina'.

"Okay, you can't be mad at her, you all promise?" He looked around to everyone, who all nodded. He was now crowded by the group.

"Gina is not Gina Ramirez, her name is Ziva David" He made sure to pronounce her name correctly "She does not live with her father in Canada, she lives in Israel, with mainly her brother and sister, their father is never around; he is the director of Israeli Mossad. She and her brother have been trained as assassins, so they can go into the family business. Ziva didn't want that so she ran away to Jenny and Gibbs, she had never met them before but she had seen them and had overheard them talking about how ridiculous Mossad is, for how young their officers are; so she knew they would help her"

Everyone just stared in silence until Abby spoke. "So what happened today?" She had grabbed Tim's hand whilst Tony was talking and hadn't let go since.

"He obviously found out where she was and came for her, she put up one hell of a fight. But what can we do now?" Tony wanted to help, he really did, but what, they didn't even know where she was.

_Beep beep_

Jimmy's phone alerted him that he had a knew text message. He looked at his phone "It's from Gina, I mean Ziva" Tony grabbed the phone.

"Airport" Tony read aloud.

"She must be going to an airport, probably the nearest one" Kate explained. "Mine and who else's car?" She questioned while dangling her car keys from her finger and as a grin spread across her face.

"Mine" Michelle answered before anyone else managed to work out what was going on.

When they finally caught on they split themselves in two teams; Kate, Tony and Abby in Kate's car and Michelle, Jimmy and Tim in Michelle's car. Before they knew it they were heading to the nearest airport.

(A few moments before with Ziva)

She sat in an extremely uncomfortable position in the car; squashed between two Israeli officers with her father opposite, so she had no room and her hands were secured behind her back . She felt very uncomfortable; she was alone in a car with five men. As she sat there pondering how she was going to get out of this situation, she remembered that she had her mobile phone in her back pocket, she managed to slip it out of the pocket and type a message to Jenny that she was heading for an airport; she had overheard her father and the driver talking about where they were going. She moved through her contact list that was arranged alphabetically and clicked to select Jenny; she was doing this blind so she had to count, but unbeknownst to her she miss counted and had sent the message to Jimmy, who was one more down on the contact list. Twenty minutes later she was being escorted through the airport to the private jet that her father owned.

(Back to the gang, who have just arrived at the airport)

They all agreed that it would take too long to do this properly and so all decided that whatever the cost they would find Ziva and attempted to get her back. Jimmy had been reluctant at first until Tony gave him a code name of 'Black Lung'.

They set off in a sprint to get through security; amazingly they managed it, of course that is if you don't count the four police men that were now chasing them. Within Five minutes of running the whole group and the police men had made it out onto the tarmac. They saw Ziva being guided onto a small plane.

Tony couldn't stop himself "Ziva!"

That was music to her ears. She could hold back her tears no longer; she had been having an internal battle with herself to not cry, ever since she was obtained; she would never see Tony again. Jenny was right she should not have gotten attached to those people, now how was she going to cope? She was strong before she left Israel, had her time with the American's left her weak? A single tear rolled down her cheek.

She turned.

Her eye automatically linked with familiar hazel ones. They couldn't stop themselves; their lips crashed together in a final good bye. Tears soaked their faces.

"Please, don't go I can't live without you" Tony sobbed. Eli gestured to his men to release Ziva from her handcuffs, so that she could say her good byes.

"You have to Tony, We knew this would come to an end" Ziva tried to be strong as she managed to stop tears from falling down her face. As soon as her hands were released, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and they gave each other one final passionate kiss.

Everyone else came running over and hugged her quickly as she was led into the plane.

The group was led away from the plane by the police.

As the plane took off, the group just stood gormless, staring at where the plane had been. Jenny and Gibbs arrived soon after at the airport; it was the second place they looked for Eli, after the Israeli embassy. But they were too late. With Jenny's status, she managed to get the kids out of trouble with the police.

When Ziva arrived back at her former Israeli home, Tali and Ari hugged her, she was in a way glad she was back; she didn't have to worry all the time about her father finding her and she got to be with Tali and Ari, whom she had missed greatly while she was in America.

"Sorry Ziva, it was my fault; I found a video of you on the internet and aba saw me looking at it, and you know how he scares me, so I had to show him" Tali became sad at the thought of her sister hating her for ruining her plan.

Ziva enveloped Tali in a hug "I could never be mad at you, I am happy that now I am here with you" Tali pulled away a small amount and look up at Ziva, Ziva then looked to Ari "Both of you" Ari joined in with the hug.

It looks like Ziva hadn't got her birthday wish… not yet anyway.

**Author notes: A big thank you to RUMad? and Left My Heart In Paris for all the great ideas!  
>Remember look out for the sequel (Home) R&amp;R please! :D reviews are always welcomed! ;D<strong>

**SEQUEL NOW UP (HOME)**


End file.
